Como nació nuestro amor
by Notimeforanger
Summary: "Necesito encontrar a Sakura Haruno" demandaba una pequeña pelinegra frente al ahora Hokage.../ "si te ayudo a encontrarla ¿me dirias tu nombre pequeña?" "Sarada Uchiha" Salto del pasado al futuro en donde las cosas se complicaran un poco ahora en tiempos de paz.
1. Capitulo 1 Decisión

**Este es el piloto de una historia que hace tiempo tenia en mi cabeza, espero que les guste y por favor, acepto cualquier tipo de opinión c:**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Decisión"**

Casi las 5 am. El turno en el hospital ya estaba por terminar, solo 30 minutos más y podría irse a casa. Frente a la máquina de café esperaba pacientemente su expreso, las ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño demandaban del líquido oscuro para mantenerse un tiempo más de pie…

Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, ya hace 2 años que Sasuke abandono la aldea. Toco su frente de manera automática, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el tacto de su mano… no logro recordarlo bien.

"Clic"- su café ya estaba listo.

Lo tomo decidida, camino a su oficina y antes de entrar…

**\- Ya basta de lamentaciones! **

Su vida no giraría en torno al último Uchiha.

* * *

Observando el cálido amanecer desde su despacho se encontraba Hatake Kakashi, ahora entendía por que su predecesora se quejaba de todo el papeleo que correspondía a su cargo, y a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche revisando y aprobando decretos faltaba un poco menos de la mitad.

Dio un gran suspiro y fijo su mirada en la puerta. _"Sera posible…"_

"Toc – Toc"

**\- Adelante**…- Dijo expectante.

Un anbu entro en el despacho seguido de un bulto de cabello negro.- **Hokage – sama, encontramos a esta intrusa merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea- **frente a él pudo ver que se trataba de una niña de unos 11 años tal vez, con mucha fuerza trataba de escapar del agarre del hombre que con un empujón la había sentado en el sillón frente a él.

**\- Que me sueltes, no soy ninguna intrusa.- **exclamo la niña, para después fijar su vista en el hombre frente a él, abrió los ojos como platos al mirar su cabello plateado y la máscara que cubría su rostro. –** realmente… lo hice.- **dijo casi en un susurro inaudible que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

El peli plateado la observo, sus miradas se encontraron y al momento de chocar, provoco un escalofrió en su nuca ver los ojos de la niña… esos ojos ónix los conocía.

**\- Muchas gracias Sai, yo me encargare de ella ahora**.- Con un tono solemne se dirigió al anbu, este se inclinó y retiro en una nube de humo, dejando a la niña libre para levantarse, pero solo se quedó en el sofá, observando al hombre frente a ella. Ese brillo en sus ojos lo había visto antes, era la más firme decisión.- **Cuál es tu nombre y que hacías merodeando en nuestra aldea?.- **pregunto, mas no hubo respuesta y volvió a suspirar…- **niña, en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero si no me respondes no sabré como hacerlo y…**

**\- Sakura**

**\- Eh? **

**\- Necesito encontrar a Sakura Haruno por favor.**

Definitivamente el día estaba volviéndose interesante. El papeleo tendría que esperar por unos momentos más…- **Si te prometo llevarte con ella, me dirías tu nombre pequeña?**

* * *

Había llegado a casa cerca de las 6 am, descalza ahora caminaba por su pequeño "pero cómodo" departamento. La siesta que se tomo fue muy reparadora y ahora se sentía casi como nueva solo falta un buen almuerzo para estar total y completamente respuesta. Ya en la cocina abre la nevera y lo primero que observa son unos 3 tomates rojos y maduros. "maldita sea" la imagen del pelinegro aparece casi por arte de magia en su cabeza y por segunda vez en el día toca su frente cerrando sus ojos jade…

**\- Sakura – Chaaan! Abre la puerta por favor!** – al instante reconoció la voz detrás de la puerta, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y allí estaba, como siempre todos los miércoles y casi siempre puntual.- creí que nunca me abrirías la puerta, con lo mala que eres .- le dijo con el rostro indignado fingiendo molestia.

**\- Naruto por favor, no estuviste esperando ni siquiera un minuto a que saliera, siéntate que estaré lista en un momento**.- le indico que la esperara en su pequeña "pero cómoda" sala. Se había hecho costumbre ese día entrenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos y aunque Kakashi- sensei muy pocas veces podía acompañarlos ellos nunca dejaban de hacerlo, al igual que después almorzar en ichiraku´s.

"Toc – Toc"

**\- Sakura – chan! Llaman a la puerta que hago?!.**\- grito el rubio para asegurarse que su compañera lo escuchara.

**\- Abre la puerta aun no término de cambiarme, enseguida voy!**

Levanto su tan entrenada humanidad y a paso cansado cruzo la pequeña "pero cómoda" sala.- quién es?.- dijo al abrir la puerta observando con una sonrisa a Kakashi.- Sensei al final vendrá con nosotros?!- la emoción se apodero del nuevamente, hasta que vio como la mano de su maestro apuntaba hacia abajo justo frente a él. Reparo en ese momento en una pequeña cabellera negra.- y este quién es?.- pregunto, los hizo pasar dentro del departamento de la pelirosa, después de todo no veía lo malo.

**\- Esta pequeña se presentó en mi despacho, dice que necesita a Sakura y el traje con ella, a propósito ¿Dónde está?**.- menciono el pelo plateado

**\- Aaah! Así que una niña**.- el rubio se agacho a la altura de la pequeña chocando su mirada zafiro con el ónix que poseía la pequeña. Por simple instinto, retrocedió. Extrañado miro a su sensei buscando una explicación.- esta niña…

**\- Verdad que posee un parecido?.-** dijo casi con felicidad

La pequeña observaba a los hombres frente a ella. Estaba más mareada que hace unas horas, tenía que darse prisa o todo habría sido en vano… no le quedaba mucho tiempo para…

**\- Me buscaban?.-** apareció la pelirosa con sus ropas de entrenamiento, tratando de calzar sus guantes negros en su mano izquierda cuando siente que unos brazos delgados pero firmes abrazan sus caderas desesperadamente.- **Eh?, esta niña?.**

Los dos hombres se paralizaron al ver la desesperación en que la pequeña azabache abrazaba las piernas de Sakura. Los hombros de la pequeña convulsionando para no romper en llanto, de repente sintió una cálida mano acariciando sus cabellos…

**\- No sé por qué lloras, pero …**\- se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.- **hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance por hacer que esta bonita cara sonría de nuevo**.- por primera vez vio el rostro de la pequeña frente a ella, un dolor genuino en su pecho por verla derramar lágrimas con tanto dolor mientras la observaba a ella, le sonrió y la menor limpio su rostro con la manga de su chaleca.-

**\- Señor… .-** refiriéndose a Kakashi**.- en verdad quiere saber mi nombre?.**\- tomo sus anteojos y los guardo en el bolsillo de su falda…

**\- Si claro pequeña**.- respondió con una sonrisa el Hatake mientras el rubio miraba con inquietud, algo haría esa niña, conocía esa mirada…

Más rápido que nunca la vieron realizar sellos de manos y tocar el suelo, en todo el departamento aparecieron letras ilegibles que brillaron mientras ella se levantaba y se acercaba a una Sakura en Shock por lo repentino del movimiento.

**\- Sakura- chan! .-** grito el rubio, hizo ademán de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, desvió la mirada hacia el lado y Kakashi estaba en su misma situación.- **maldita enana! Que has hecho?!**.- demando

**\- Naruto sus ojos!** .- grito el Hatake

Entonces los vio, dos aspas negras en iris rojo. "el sharingan" reflejado en esa pequeña mocosa frente a él. Las letras comenzaron a rodearla junto con una Sakura inmóvil, cada vez más brillantes..

**\- Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha.- **dijo mirándolos para después desaparecer junto con la pelirosa, dejando a los hombres solos en el departamento.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 Impacto

**Capítulo 2**

"**Impacto"**

"_Vamos que se nos hace tarde. Sarada se molestara"_

"_Hija Felicidades por tu esfuerzo"_

"_mi niña adorada, mi amor ya no llores. Mami te curara"_

"_Esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor, podrías dejar de ser tan descuidado?"_

"_Sasuke… Te amo"_

Se despertó sobresaltado, levantando los brazos tratando de alcanzar la imagen que acababa de presenciar. Aquel árbol en que se apoyó para dormir la noche anterior, la luz que se colaba entre sus hojas era lo único que sus dedos pudieron rosar. De frustración apretó los puños y los ojos con fuerza.

Sería casi medio día, se levantó para tomar su equipaje y retomar su camino de vuelta a casa… _"ahora una casa vacía"_ se detuvo en seco. No podía pensar de esa manera, lo esperaban, lo más valioso para él era su hija. _"mi único recuerdo de ella"…_

De un salto acelero el paso. El informe que llevaba en sus manos era muy desalentador…

* * *

_Luz, solo una cegadora luz… ahora un mareo. _Se sentía como si se hubiera desarmado y armado nuevamente, célula por célula… sintió un líquido escurrir por su nariz "_Sangre". _

**Funciono? Dime que funciono por favor!?-** una voz de niño, estridente y familiar fue lo primero que sus oídos pudieron captar**.- Estas bien, segura que es ella?.-** continuo

**Estoy bien Usuratonkachi, deja de gritar por un momento ahora mismo me siento mal…**

**Es ella…-** por primera vez dijo mirando a la mujer frente a él, la cual se encontraba muy muy desconcertada… - **crees que ella pueda…**\- antes de terminar de hablar su voz se quebró.- _**mi padre…-**_ dijo en apenas un susurro con ojos llorosos…

Sarada acerco su mano y la apoyo suavemente en su cabeza.- **ella podrá hacerlo descuida… **\- dijo con seguridad. Mientras Sakura admiraba la escena un poco atolondrada… limpio lo que quedaba de sangre en su nariz y se paró firme, su paciencia se había acabado.- **Podrían explicarme qué demonios ha pasado?, donde estamos y quienes son ustedes?!**.-

**Am… yo soy Boru... Boruto.-** recalco después con más valor**.- necesitamos su ayuda Sakura-sama…**\- la pequeña a su lado, ya recobrada por el viaje, se levantó al lado de su amigo…

**Ahora es muy complicado de explicar, lo único que tienes que saber ahora es que estas aquí para ayudar al actual Hokage. Por necesidad hemos recurrido a pedir de su ayuda Ma… Sakura-sama… -** Sarada agacho la mirada, evitaría todo contacto con ella, hasta solucionarlo todo…

**Hokage? Me estás hablando de Kakashi – sensei?-** Demasiada información, ahora estaba muy confundida…- **nunca los había visto, pero…**

**Por favor!-** ahora el rubio interrumpía.- **Es mi padre, se lo imploro ayúdelo… es la única que puede ayudarlo…**

Aquellos niños, algo tenían que no la hacían sentir ajena… como si después de todo los conociera de alguna parte.

**Está bien, ayudare**.- los dos niños levantaron la mirada, el rubio la miraba esperanzado y con una profunda gratitud… - **muy bien. Donde se encuentra ahora el Hokage?.**

**En casa…**

* * *

Una mujer de cabellera larga y oscura entra en la recamara, volvió a acomodar las almohadas, estirar las sabanas… ventilo todo muy bien y cerro las ventanas que minutos antes ella había abierto… se giró para observar a su esposo. Se acercó hasta la silla que había usado las últimas semanas. Tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.- **Recuerdas esa vez en que me salvaste de Toneri?, me hiciste prometer que jamás soltaría tu mano y tú me prometiste que no importara lo que pasara, siempre estarías conmigo… Vuelve por favor, te necesito**…-dejo soltar las lágrimas que desde la mañana tenia atoradas en su garganta. Todo era muy injusto, ya habían perdido a alguien irremplazable, la vida no podía ser tan terrible para ahora quitárselo a él también…

**Mamá estoy en casa!.-** escucho por debajo de las escaleras, rápidamente se limpió el rostro para salir a recibirlo.- **Saliste tan temprano que pensé que seguías durmiendo hijo, como te… fue?.**

No podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando. Se la imaginaba…

**Eres tu Hinata?.-** Su rostro con esos ojos de shock, la misma voz pero un poco diferente…

**Saku…** \- su cerebro no pudo más… se desmayó.-

**Mamá!.-** Boruto corrió a alcanzarla, pero la mujer de cabellera rosa ya está cargando a su madre…- **Ella es Hinata y es tu madre…-** dijo pensativa, cayendo en cuenta de los ojos del muchacho con su abundante cabellera rubia además… de la características marcas a los costados de su rostro…- **oh, por Kami-sama, como no me di cuenta antes…**

* * *

Con el ultimo salto llego a la entrada… seguía su camino rumbo a la torre Hokage. Ahora con todo lo que habían pasado Hatake Kakashi retomo su puesto como jefe de la aldea de manera provisoria… después de entregar el informe iría a ver a Sarada. Hinata fue muy amable admitiéndola en su casa, mientras él se encontraba fuera… tendrían que buscar otro lugar para vivir, "su casa" ahora le llenaban la cabeza con su recuerdo, moviendo los muebles, en la cocina. Bordando el símbolo de su familia en sus camisas como a él tanto le gustaba… tenía que salir de ese lugar o se volvería loco.

Miro al este, dirección en la que se encontraba la residencia Uzumaki pudo diferenciar el chakra de su hija y también el de su esposa junto a ella…

**Qué?.-** si era una ilusión… por favor que fuera real.


	3. Capitulo 3 lo que sucedió

**Capítulo 3**

"**mismo rostro misma voz, pero no es ella"**

Se detuvo en seco. Con miedo a atravesar la puerta que los separaba. Podía sentir a Sakura desde lejos, era totalmente inconfundible.

"Sin duda es ella"

"**Se lo explicaremos todo, por favor, solo necesito que se tranquilice y todo terminara pronto para todos…" **Esa voz era la de su hija.**  
**No era la Sarada que esperaba encontrar, imagino que estaría ahogada en llanto de felicidad al ver a su madre, no con esa voz diplomática, como si hablara con una extraña. Decidió no entrar entonces y observar desde una distancia prudente.

Mientras por detrás de la puerta Sakura llevo a Hinata a la recamara de Boruto, guiada por el mismo, mientras Sarada los seguía a paso lento, observando a la mujer en todo momento con la mirada apagada. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en sus piernas como la primera vez que la vio decirle mil veces que la amaba que nunca la olvidaría y que por favor nunca nunca volviera a irse… Pero aquella mujer no era su madre, tenía que separar las cosas, ahora actuaba solamente por el bien de la aldea, por el bien de todos… Como agradecía que su padre no estuviera cerca. Dejo de caminar y dio la media vuelta decidida a esperar en la Sala. El chico de ojos azules la siguió, después de todo se compadecía de ella, había perdido a su madre y lo estaba ayudando para que el no perdiera a su padre también, y en ese instante es que se dio cuenta, que ella y el eran amigos.

La morena comenzó a abrir sus ojos y nuevamente la figura de una joven Sakura apareció frente a ella.

"**Sakura…"- **dijo poco a poco recobrando la conciencia. El recuerdo fugas de los días pasados hicieron que se levantara rápidamente de la cama y tomara su mano en un movimiento casi desesperado.

"**OH! Sakura… ¿qué haces aquí?", **su voz se notaba tan alterada, suplicante… como si la imagen frente a ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. "**No deberías estar aquí frente a mí, pero me alegro mucho de verte, Sarada sufrió mucho por ti… pero que digo, ¿cómo es posible esto?".**

Aun no entendiendo la situación la pelirosa le indica** "Los niños, ellos me trajeron porque tengo que ayudar al Hokage".**

Al escuchar como ella se refería a ellos como "los niños", Hinata asumió que no debía conocer entonces del origen de los pequeños. Se imaginó el dolor de la pobre niña que teniendo a su madre frente a ella no puede siquiera abrazarla, Sarada tal cual su padre pensó… entendió entonces que no podía decirle la verdad completa, solo lo preciso para no modificar la historia como debía ser…

"**Naruto… es el actual Hokage, Sakura y ahora mismo se encuentra estable pero su estado sigue siendo grave".  
**El rostro de la pelirosa se desfiguro, que demonios pasaba en el futuro aunque aún no sabía que tan lejana se encontraba al día que abandono su departamento, la idea de que sus vidas se vieran involucradas en esta situación no le agradaba para nada….

"**¿Por favor Hinata dime que… paso?".- **la mujer la miro atentamente y suspirando se levantó para cerrar la puerta.-

"**No puedo contarte todo Sakura… pero necesito que me escuches por favor y creas todo lo que te diré ahora será solo lo preciso que necesitas saber por el momento. La pequeña que asumo fue a buscarte, es hija de Sasuke-san"- **Sakura se tensó al escuchar lo último.- "**hace poco entraron unos intrusos a la aldea y se enteraron de la existencia de Sarada – chan, aún no sabemos cómo, pero entraron en la academia y trataron de sacarla de la aldea. Un grupo fue a su rescate, incluyéndote a ti. Se la querían llevar por una red de cuevas subterráneas, al parecer tendrían salida al país de la roca, los anbu aun investigan hacia donde se dirigían. Los detalles no puedo revelártelos pero, tu lograste dar con ellos recuperaste a Sarada – chan pero… por lo que yo misma pude ver, arrojaste a Sarada-chan a los brazos de Sasuke-san y la cueva se derrumbó. Perdimos tu rastro esa noche. En la batalla por rescatarla Naruto fue envenenado y como resultado de eso, se encuentra en un coma inducido por Tsunade – Sama. El veneno fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera ella con todos sus conocimientos pudo hacer algo más por él".**

Sentía que la sangre abandonaba su piel, sus manos tensas sobre su regazo y el leve tiritón que comenzaba a agarrar intensidad. "nada podía ser verdad".

"**Y entonces, si Tsunade- sama no pudo ayudar, ¿porque yo ayudaría?"**

"**Ella misma dijo que tú ya habías trabajado con ese tipo de veneno, pero que desgraciadamente la información del antídoto se fue contigo… mi hijo estaba presente cuando ella lo menciono. Tramaron todo esto a nuestras espaldas, lo siento Sakura, no es justo para ti toda la situación"**

Un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de ella, miro a todos lados temiendo que el mundo en que se encontraba comenzara a desmoronarse y caer en pedazos. Quería correr y salir de allí. Pensó que si volvía a su departamento y cerraba la puerta al abrirla de nuevo todo sería tal y como recordaba, pero…Pero ya le había prometido a esos niños que ayudaría al Hokage, nuevamente recordó los brazos de la pequeña apretando con fuerza sus piernas mientras reprimía grandes sollozos.

"Naruto… estará bien"

De repente sus ojos se encontraron con la ojiperla y casi como leyendo su mente esta última menciono.

"**Te llevare con él"**

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la recamara donde se encontraba el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja… Naruto Uzumaki.

Abriendo la puerta entraron a un cuarto blanco, adornado con unas cuantas fotos familiares. Enfoco sus ojos en la cama. No quería creer que la imagen que tenía frente a ella era real. Era Naruto, el mismo que hace unas horas había ido a su departamento…

Sin poder evitarlo callo de rodillas frente al… y lloro. Hinata se retiró en silencio, dejándola sola por unos momentos. En la mente de Sakura solo reinaba la palabra.

"_horrible"._

Bajando las escaleras aun podía escuchar los lamentos de la pelirosa, llegando a la sala estaban los niños. Los encontró sentados frente a frente cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Los animaría con algo, después de todo tenían esperanza y se los recordaría. Con ese pensamiento fui directo a la cocina dejando nuevamente solos a los jóvenes.

"**Sarada… ¿estás bien?"**

El rubio trato de llamar su atención. Al no recibir respuesta el joven se levantó para arrodillarse frente a ella y antes de que el mismo pudiera arrepentirse tomo su mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

"**aunque nunca lo pensamos así, ahora somos amigos y te prometo que estaré para ti"**

la chica con un quejido y permitiéndose a ella misma mostrar debilidad, se abalanzo a los brazos del muchacho para llorar en su hombro.

"Todo lo malo que sucedía era por su culpa".

* * *

_Sakura madrugo esa mañana. Sasuke fue a una misión de reconocimiento por lo que aprovecharía el desayuno para compartir con su pequeña a solas. Una mañana de chicas totalmente preparada con antelación la noche anterior. _

_Se ducho y cambio rápidamente. Su favorita blusa roja con pantalones blancos y sus nuevas sandalias rojas, con más tacón que las tradicionales. Y antes de bajar por las escaleras tomo su maletín, una carpeta con exámenes importantes y su delantal blanco con un dulce bordado "Dra. Uchiha Sakura" en color rosa._

_Todo indicaba que el día comenzaría muy bien. _

"_Toc – Toc"_

"_**Sarada, cariño en diez minutos te quiero preparada para desayunar"**_

_La morena ya estaba semi- despierta. Su padre siempre se quejaba del barullo que su madre hacía en las mañanas y ahora como cada mañana lo volvía a comprobar. _

"_Bueno, su madre era así"_

_Se decidió a levantarse y coger la ropa que preparo en la noche antes de irse a dormir. Tranquilamente entro al baño y sonrió arrogantemente al ver que la tina ya estaba preparada para su baño._

"_**madre…"**_

_En la planta baja Sakura estaba dándole los últimos toques a la mesa. Crepes con mermelada de frambuesa, leche tibia y jugo de naranja. Todo estaba perfecto. Decidió que ese día le daría la noticia._

_Cuando la morena se presentó su madre ya estaba tomando un poco de su café. Desde pequeña el primer aroma que Sarada reconocía era el café de su madre en por las mañanas, de vez en cuando había visto a su padre acompañándola con una o dos tazas de café… su padre._

_Adivino que no estaba en casa al ver en la mesa solo dos puestos. Parecía que vivieran solas prácticamente… "desconsiderado"._

"_wuoh"_

_Su madre había preparado crepes con mermelada de frambuesa, casi lo único dulce que le gustaba comer. Quizá por la mezcla dulce- acida que tenía esa mermelada en particular o como a ella le gustaba pensar, porque era la perfecta combinación de su madre y su padre. Tan opuestos entre ellos…_

"_**cariño, cuéntame ¿cómo va la escuela?".- **__comenzó preguntando Sakura_

"_**nada que reportar".- **__olvido que Sarada era una Uchiha y que tener una conversación con ella sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba._

"_**sabes estaba pensando que podía pedir unos días libres en el hospital y hacer un pequeño viaje fuera de la aldea. ¿Qué te parece?"**_

_Impresionada… es verdad lo estaba.._

"_**mi padre… ¿también iría?"**_

"_**claro que sí, será divertido además podríamos**_

_**Mi padre nunca ira"…**_

_Ok, Sakura nunca espero eso… miro como su hija agachaba la cabeza abatida._

"_**Sarada, dale una oportunidad, estoy segura que el…" **_

_Pero no llego a completar la frase… solo vio como la pequeña se levantaba rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dedicaba una mirada mordaz._

"_**Madura por favor, no le importamos a mi Padre". **__Y se fue pegando un portazo._

_¿Dónde había quedado su mañana perfecta?, ah claro. Solo en su cabeza. Otra vez con lo mismo, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su esposo, necesitaban tenerlo en casa con ellas, EL tenía que estar presente en la vida de su hija. Miro el reloj, llegaría temprano otra vez al hospital._

_Mientras Sarada caminaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató como dos sombras la seguían desde cerca…_

* * *

_AHORA QUIERO APROVECHAR DE AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS POR ESTA HISTORIA. ME AGRADA MUCHO LEERLOS Y PIENSO RESPONDERLOS UNO A UNO._

_**Mimi, angel, arieIla 95 y cinlayj2 : **__muchas gracias por su comentario y me alegro que la historia llamara su atención. Tratare de seguir así._

_**AISHITERU- AIKO y Yomii20: **__muchas gracias por seguir la historia espero no defraudarlos.__** Namikazee, Gabus1990, gabitha: **__desgraciadamente no puedo revelarles mucha información. Solo les pido que tengas paciencia y veras como todo esto da un giro inesperado ;)._

_**Isa: **__tratare de seguir actualizando rapidamente __._

_**Alice uchicha 26: **__me ha costado mucho escribir su reencuentro, siento que logre plasmar lo que quería en el capítulo, asi que puedo asegurarles que en el cap. 4 estará el tan anhelado reencuentro._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo._

_RECUERDEN POR FAVOR QUE ACEPTO TODA CLASE DE CRITICAS RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA._


	4. Capitulo 4 como sucedieron las cosas

**Capítulo 4**

**"como sucedieron las cosas****"**

_… solo vio como la pequeña se levantaba rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dedicaba una mirada mordaz._

_"__**Madura por favor, no le importamos a mi Padre". **__Y se fue pegando un portazo._

_ ¿Dónde había quedado su mañana perfecta?, ah claro. Solo en su cabeza. Otra vez con lo mismo, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su esposo, necesitaban tenerlo en casa con ellas, EL tenía que estar presente en la vida de su hija. Miro el reloj, llegaría temprano otra vez al hospital._

_Mientras Sarada caminaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató como dos sombras la seguían desde cerca…_

_Al llegar a la academia se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, era la primera en llegar y el estómago le crujía de hambre. Se arrepentía de haber terminado la conversación con su madre de manera tan brusca pero, ella siempre haciéndola de mediador, siempre defendiendo a su padre incluso cuando él no tenía justificación._

_"No sabes cuánto sufrió tu padre", desconocía la historia de su padre y por más que preguntara no habían respuestas concretas. Boruto contaba historias en las que su padre y el suyo eran los principales protagonista; Tan heroico y noble en sus historias que ella dudaba se tratara del mismo._

_Invocándolo con el pensamiento, hizo su entrada el heredero Uzumaki al salón. Escandaloso como siempre se sentó al final de la fila con sus demás compañeros. Sarada tomo sus gafas y las limpio cuando Aburame – sensei comenzó la clase, por lo que no pudo notar como Boruto cambiaba su rostro al de alerta cuando distraídamente miro por la ventana…_

**_"Falta poco para que terminen las clases y puedan ver por sí mismos como es el camino de un shinobi. Por lo tanto el día de hoy la clase se realizara en el campo de entrenamiento número 6"._**

_Chiquillos emocionados, vitoreando el nombre del sensei corrían más que felices al campo de entrenamiento. Por fin comenzaba la parte divertida._

_"__**Oye gafas".- **__una vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Sarada… _

**_"ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Usuratonkachi"_**

**_"Shh… no levantes la voz, solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado, algo no anda bien"._**

_Ver el rostro tan serio en el rubio no era normal, miro a todos lados atenta a cualquier movimiento. El bosque por el que habían cortado el paso podía llegar a ser muy traicionero. Ya todos se habían alejado y solo Boruto junto a Sarada inspeccionaban tratando de encontrar algo extraño._

_"CRACK" _

_Una rama se rompe y de los arbustos se corriendo un gato con un listón en su oreja, el felino se perdió en la lidera del bosque. Dejando al par de jóvenes aliviados y con una risa nerviosa._

**_"creo que no era nada".-_**_ el rubio trataba de eliminar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente…_

**_"Eres un dobe… como si en este lugar fuera…"_**_ frente a ella vio el rostro de su "amigo" desfigurarse por el miedo y después todo paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando ya la llevaban sobre la espalda de un desconocido corriendo a toda velocidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con ojos de Horror al rubio antes que este comenzara a correr frenéticamente. _

_**"Ayuda!" .- **__escucho su voz y después todo se fue a negro._

* * *

_Terminaba de cambiar unos vendajes, la herida estaba cicatrizando bien. Con un antibiótico evitaría la posible infección y en dos semanas esa pierna estaría como nueva…_

**_"Muy bien usagi. Vuelve en 5 días para poder evaluarte nuevamente".-_**_ termino de llenar la ficha con el procedimiento realizado, se despidió de su paciente y se sentó en su escritorio. Frente a ella una foto de su familia, una de las pocas fotografías tomadas en el momento preciso en que se ve a Sasuke abrazándola a ella y a la bebé – Sarada, el solo sonríe sinceramente y sin miramientos. Solo por felicidad._

**_"Regresa pronto"_**_ dijo mirando la fotografía. Tenía que hablar con él también, pero ahora lo que más la preocupaba era su hija. Sasuke no podía rechazar las misiones que Naruto le asignaba, ahora cumplía un rol de embajador y era esencial para seguir con la paz que reinaba ahora. Pero ¿a qué costo sería esa paz? Su hija perdía a su padre y ella aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, necesitaba a su esposo junto a ella. _

_Según calculaba por su última carta llegaría en aproximadamente 3 días más. Para entonces planeaba ya haber hablado con su hija respecto al giro que tendrían sus vidas en un tiempo… solo quería armarse de paciencia para poder lograrlo._

_De pronto una figura se aparece por la ventana de su consulta._

**_Fea tenemos problemas.-_**_ aun con la máscara ella lo reconocería de inmediato, sacándose el delantal la respondió._

**_Sai, ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_Es Sarada-chan…_**

_El día finalmente termino por echarse a perder._

* * *

_Despertó asustada, solo veía el bosque en movimiento. _

_Un salto_

_Otro salto. Cada vez se alejaba más. Las manos, sus manos estaban atadas. _

_Gritar. Intento pero la mordaza de su boca se lo impedía._

_"ayuda, por favor".- las lágrimas de sus ojos trazaban un camino a su paso pero nadie las vería. Nadie la encontraría._

_Madre… Padre_

_"lo siento"_

* * *

_Le faltaban unas horas y estaría en casa. _

_Naruto lo había enviado a negociar un tratado con el país de la hierba el que Después de la guerra sufrió una gran depresión económica que casi lo lleva a una ruina absoluta. Sin embargo la propuesta fue para comercializar libremente entre el fuego y la hierba a cambio de que konoha prestara sus servicios para recuperar la antigua prosperidad en aquel país. Era imposible de rechazar, Porque el Hokage no aceptaría un no._

_Estaba agotado, pero el entusiasmo por volver a casa lo movía incluso contra su voluntad. No pararía de correr hasta que cruzara la puerta de su casa._

_"Su hogar"_

_De seguro Sakura se alegraría que volviera antes de lo esperado, lo abrazaría con fuerza y Sarada le diría un tosco "Bienvenido". Su pequeña desgraciadamente había nacido con el mal de su apellido, pero con los expresivos ojos de su madre. _

_"hmp" Solo de pensar en ella una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. _

_Hace unos días en el mercado encontró un prendedor dorado con un jade verde, no se dio cuenta cuando ya lo había comprado. Asi que al llegar a casa, lo dejaría en su escritorio. Después de todo Sasuke Uchiha no era romántico, pero… ella, lo amaba tanto que sabía, que ese detalle la haría muy feliz. Con más ansias de volver a casa retomo el paso._

_De pronto reconoció un equipo anbu a lo lejos y entre ellos pudo identificar a su esposa._

**_"¡SAKURA!"._**

* * *

_Corría como nunca, con el Byakugo a mil por hora. Poniendo toda su energía en cada salto, cada paso y zancada. Tenía la leve percepción del paradero de su hija, como una pequeña luz que poco a poco se apagaba. "rápido mas rápido"_

**_"¡SAKURA!"._**

_Sintió que la llamaban a lo lejos. Y en menos de un segundo frente a ella aterrizo nada menos que, su esposo._

* * *

_Corría con miedo. Sin aire en sus pulmones, estaba a punto de desfallecer. Unos pasos y llegaría a la oficina de su padre… _

_Un mareo y tropezó pero se extrañó al no sentir el golpe._

_Una mano vendada y firme lo sostuvo antes de impactar contra el suelo… al levantar el rostro se encontró con una mirada aún más zafiro que la suya, su padre con el traje de Hokage lo sostenía._

**_"hombres, se la llevaron… ella"_**

**_"lo sé"_**

_Bajo al muchacho de sus brazos y dejo su sombrero de Hokage en la cabeza de su primogénito_

_"_**_te prometo que la traeré de vuelta" _**_dijo para desaparecer con el viento._

* * *

_Sasuke corría frenético, desesperado. Todo esto paso por que él no estaba en su casa como debía ser. No estuvo protegiendo a su familia… si él hubiera sido un buen marido un buen padre, la historia sería distinta… tratando de expiar sus culpas por sus errores del pasado dejo expuesto lo más importante para él._

_Volteo a ver a su esposa, testigo del camino de lágrimas que dejaba a pesar de tener la mirada firme podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y la angustia._

_Todo por su culpa…_

_Recuperaría a su hija, y juraba por su familia. Por cada lagrima que derramo su esposa y su hija._

_"lo matare"._

**_"TEME!" _**

_Naruto apareció para comenzar la carrera junto a ellos… ahora sí que abría muerte segura. Los tres Sannin reunidos y dispuestos a todo._

**_"Por aquí" _**_Sakura guiaba el escuadrón y aunque tanto el rubio como su esposo no estaban muy seguros del camino, el tono de voz de la pelirosa los dejo mudos. Naruto no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio tan furiosa. De súbito el Hokage se detuvo, levanto del suelo lo que parecía ser un liston rojo. Los padres vieron con horror el liston rojo que su hija utilizaba de adorno en su blusa. _

**_"Anbu" _**

**_"si Hokage- sama"_**

**_"Realiza un perímetro de 50 kilómetros a contar de este punto".- _**_después de una leve aprobación de cabeza el shinobi se retiró junto con su equipo. Dejando solamente a un anbu._

**_"Sai"_**

**_"Escucho"_**

**_"Necesito que te dirijas al país de la roca, estamos muy cerca de sus fronteras y necesitaremos apoyo para no perder el rastro, diles que es una petición mía"_**

**_"Hai"_**

_El equipo siete solo nuevamente._

_Naruto entonces camino junto a ellos y posando cada mano en los hombros de sus compañeros._

_**"Sarada regresara a casa, se los juro"**_

_Avanzaron un poco más y se encontraron con el primer obstáculo._

_Un ninja con una máscara extraña, con forma de serpiente se acercó cautelosamente. Con confianza se detuvo frente a los tres._

_**"nadie avanzara más"**_

_**"Sasuke, Sakura-chan… yo me encargare de este patán".-**__ se podía escuchar el chirrido que los dientes del rubio provocaban, el matrimonio sin dudar, lo dejo hacer y comenzaron a avanzar a gran velocidad. _

_**"a donde creen que".- **__muchos, miles ojos azules observándolo. Cerrando el paso evitando que pudiese ir tras la pareja. El tumulto de rubios comenzó a abrirse dejando avanzar al original directo donde el bandido se encontraba. Pudo apreciar con deleite como las manos del extraño empezaban a temblar._

_**"sabes, me gusta y al mismo tiempo odio mi escritorio, esto será divertido."**_

* * *

_**"Sakura abajo" **__una lluvia de kunais cayó sobre ellos, logrando herirlos superficialmente, pero seguían avanzando._

_"implacables"_

_De pronto, una trampa en la tierra genera que la pelirosa caiga por un agujero. Sasuke intenta acercarse pero la lluvia de kunais no se lo permite._

_**"estaré bien, sigue".**_

_No podia perder mas el rostro e identifico justo en la dirección que su esposa le había enseñado unas leves presencias, y entre ellos sin duda debía estar su hija._

_unos segundos mas y estaría dentro de la cueva._

* * *

_Trataba de abrir sus ojos, estaba muy mareada aun._

_"__**Para que crees que el sacerdote la necesite, es solo una niña"  
**__¿sacerdote?, ¿acaso esa persona mando a que la raptaran?_

**_"eso no importa ahora, tenemos que darnos prisa"_**

_Trato de enfocar mejor, pero sus lentes cayeron quizá por el camino… _

_Un golpe, su cabeza choco con la húmeda muralla de piedra y noto que entraban a una cueva._

**_"¡SARADA!"  
_**

_Esa voz, ¿qué hacia EL aquí?_

_Levanto la mirada y a pesar de estar a contra luz, reconoció la Figura de su padre a tan solo unos metros de distancia._

**_"maldición!, nos descubrió llévatela!"  
_**_El sujeto que la cargaba la arrojo a su compañero como si fuera un saco, y este comenzó a correr dentro de la cueva alejándose cada vez más. _

**_"Oh, ¿recordaste que tienes una hija Uchiha?"_**

**_"No-_**

**_"¿Qué dices?"_**

_Sentía que se quemaba… Vio fuego purpura quemar sus ropas, y aunque intento quitársela este solo se extendía. Rápidamente toco un silbato, llamando así a más compañeros que se dirigían en avalancha hacia él._

_**"no te lo perdonare".-**__ observo como el cuerpo del hombre terminaba de ser consumido por su sussano. Nada le impediría llegar hasta su hija_

* * *

_Al ver que no podía subir, busco otra salida. Concentrando chakra en sus puños comenzó a cavar frenéticamente en línea recta, si mal no recordaba el camino era en subida dirección noreste. Sentía la tierra más húmeda a medida que avanzaba, dándole a entender que estaba traspasando la montaña…_

_**"Más rápido"**_

_No eran débiles, pero él era muy fuerte. _

_No eran valientes, pero le ganaban en número._

_ Se estaba tardando demasiado. _

**_"más rápido tenía que ir más deprisa"_**

_Su puño atravesó un muro de piedra y supo que lo había logrado. Iría con todo lo que tenía por su pequeña._

_**"No se los perdonare nunca"**_

_Un último golpe y derrumbaría la gran muralla de piedra, desde allí tenía 3 minutos antes que todo el lugar se derrumbara y tenía que encontrar a su hija._

_Sintió pasos correr a través del pasillo de rocas al cual tenía un leve acceso. Se concentró para diferenciar de quienes se trataba. Y allí estaba, el calor inconfundible de su primogénita._

_**"Desde ahora, 3 minutos"**_

_BAM! Comenzaron a caer las piedras a su alrededor._

* * *

_Estaba perdida lejos de su familia y su aldea. No volvería a probar las crepes de su madre, nunca más entrenaría con su padre… que arrepentida estaba de irse sin acabar el desayuno, quería hacerlo, volver a casa disculparse con ellos, lo amaba y ahora no podría decírselos…. _

_BAM! El hombre que la llevaba se detuvo, los muros de la cueva comenzaron a tambalear y como pudo el hombre trato de avanzar. De pronto otro golpe más y el hombre estaba en el suelo…_

_Unas delicadas manos cubrieron su cabeza, protegiéndola de todo golpe, los brazos la tomaron con cariño y ella solo pudo reconocer su aroma a cerezo._

_**"volveremos a casa"**_

_Era la dulce, dulce voz de su madre._

* * *

_Agotado, después de tanto usar su sharingan el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente. Pero no podía darse ese lujo ahora._

_BAM! Parecía una pesadilla que nunca terminaría, la cueva comenzaba a desmoronarse y con ella la posibilidad de perder a su hija aumentaba._

**_"SARADA!"_**

* * *

_Corría como si no hubiera un mañana, su niña se había aferrado a sus brazos presa del miedo. Más sujetos se acercaban a ellas a una gran velocidad. No podía luchar con Sarada en sus brazos. _

_Se le acababa el tiempo_

_"__**SARADA" **__escucho a los lejos… "Sasuke"._

_Tenía que jugársela todo por el todo. _

* * *

_Los escombros entorpecían su paso y su visión empeoraba. La desesperación se apodero de él, el miedo. Miedo a perder a alguien que se ama. Miedo a perder su familia._

_"Sasuke" sintió que lo llamaban desde el interior de la cueva. Lentamente vio como la figura de su esposa se formaba y con ella la de su hija. _

_Sonrio sin darse cuenta. ella Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. _

**_"atrápala y corre" _**_su esposa arrojo a su hija y la tomo entre sus brazos. Toda amordazada y tapada en lágrimas, después se encargaría personalmente de ellos. Ahora lo importante era salir._

_Cruzando la salida de la cueva Sasuke giro para asegurarse que Sakura seguía sus pasos, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado._

_Allí estaba ella en medio del camino aun, enemigos venían a una enorme velocidad en su dirección. No pudo mover las piernas…_

_"no, no lo hagas"._

_leyó sus labios _

_"los amo"_

_Lo último que vio fue su espalda, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ellos. Un último golpe y los muros de la cueva se derrumbaron._

* * *

_Su padre pasó toda la noche de ese día removiendo las rocas que obstruían la salida de la cueva. Gritaba el nombre de su madre con desesperación y se agarraba la cabeza negándoselo una y otra vez._

_En ese instante, Sarada creyó en todo el amor que su padre le tenía a su madre. _

_No pudieron encontrar el cuerpo y a los pocos días se hizo un funeral simbólico en nombre de Sakura Uchiha._

* * *

Se limpió la nariz con la manga y soltó al rubio…

**"gracias", **en verdad necesitaba un abrazo sincero.

**"chicos, supongo que no han desayunado, les hice estos sándwiches mientras esperamos".- **Hinata apareció con una charola llena de emparedados listos para comérselos, había observado toda la escena tras bambalinas. Ella también perdió a su madre, por lo que la situación de la pequeña Uchiha solo la hacía querer ayudarla lo más posible. Después de todo, ella y su madre llegaron a ser muy buenas amigas.

Se retiraba cuando otra persona se hizo presente en la sala. Sarada se atraganto y su hijo tosió convulsiva mente.

**"creo que me deben una explicación"**

**"otou-san"**

**"Sasuke –san"**

* * *

Ya había dejado de revisar a Naruto, el tipo de veneno había sido modificado para evitar encontrar la cura, pero ella podía eliminarlo del cuerpo de su amigo, solo necesitaba cosas especificas no muy difíciles de conseguir.

Acaricio los rubios cabellos del hombre frente a ella, por que si. Ya era un hombre y ese hombre se convirtió en el Hokage.

"que lastima, no poder disfrutar tu alegría Naruto".- tomando la lista que ella misma escribió de los implementos que necesitaría salió del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

**"y en resumen, eso fue lo que paso" **Hinata termino de explicar la situación, al lado de ella Sarada con la cabeza gacha evitando la mirada de su padre.

**"¿dónde está?**"

**"Con Naruto"**

**"quiero verla".- **antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo ya había comenzado a subir los escalones.

* * *

La situación era extraña. Aunque las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, se sentía feliz de saber que Naruto seria Hokage en un futuro, que el y Hinata tenían una familia… como será que pasaron las cosas…

Levanto la cabeza y lo vio. Todo su cuerpo se paralizo.

El estatico como siempre, con un rostro mas maduro y quiza otro peinado la miraba absorto.

**"Sasuke –ku**

Sintió sus fuertes brazos la rodearon de la cintura y apoyo su rostro en el cuello de ella. No podía moverse… solo vio como los hombros del Uchiha convulsionaban para después soltar un mar de lagrimas, mientras mas fuerte la abrazaba.

* * *

Ella, era ella. Su cabello, su olor. Todo su cuerpo reconocía y exijia el tacto con la piel de la mujer frente a el. Sin pensarlo antes ya se encontraba abrazado a ella, pudo sentir la sorpresa que le dio su acción a la chica, pero no le importo. Podía aceptar gustoso el infierno eterno por solo unos segundos mas a su lado. La amaba tanto y el, lejos de ella desaprovecho tantos momentos de la familia que habían formado juntos…

**"****_perdóname"_**

susurro entre sollozos.

**"por favor… perdóname"**

* * *

Su voz, el mismo timbre pero ahora se escuchaba rota, una voz fragmentada del hombre que ella recordaba. "_tanto dolor"_

Correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando de manera amorosa sus negros cabellos… _"estaba segura, que ni siquiera la Sakura de esos años, podría haber olvidado lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha"._

Continuara….

**muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Se vienen muchas sorpresas en los proximos capitulos, espero que esten atentos.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Quiero verte

**Capítulo 5**

"**quiero verte"**

El cielo, el paisaje y el camino frente a él le decían que el día seria tranquilo. Hace ya años que no recorría el camino de regreso a la aldea, "su" aldea. Se había tomado más tiempo del necesario para regresar y es que ¿Cómo regresar de un día para otro?, ¿Cómo enfrentar a la gente que había deseado destruir con toda su fuerza?

_¿Cómo verla a ella a la cara?_

Paso a paso, comenzaba a preguntarse si aún estaría esperando por él.

"_Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser Sasuke- Kun"_

Recordó aquella noche en que la había abandonado, dejándola sola en aquella fría banca… más de una vez se torturo a si mismo preguntándose como hubiera sido si aceptaba lo que ella le ofrecía. Fue tan duro como pensó que sería, retraso ese día lo más que pudo, solo quería estar más tiempo con ella y disfrutar de la paz que le transmitía ella, pero no podía ser así. ¿Se abría enamorado de ella? Porque esa era la verdad, cuando se fue de la aldea no la amaba, no podía amarla, ni siquiera pensar en llegar a mirarla de aquella manera. Idiotamente creyó que con eso la había tachado de su vida y que no volvería a verla nunca más.

"_que equivocado estaba…"_

La volvió a ver, en la guarida de Orochimaru primero. Después sin pensar, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y se topaba con gente de Konoha. _Comenzaba a buscarla…_

Después la olvidaba, pero. Cuanto tiempo pasaba cuando volvía a toparse con ella y mirar en sus ojos, el mismo devoto y estúpido amor que profesaba por el cómo cuando la dejo en la entrada de la aldea. En la guerra dejo por leves minutos sentirse hasta orgulloso de lo que ella se había convertido, toda su fuerza, voluntad…

En el hospital.

Cuido de él, como antes.

En su habitación, mientras el "dormía"… arreglaba el mismo ramo que tantas veces llevo cuando lo visitaba antes.

Hacia conejos de manzana, justo como antes…

Estuvieron solo mirándose todo el tiempo en que él estuvo hospitalizado. No hablaron mucho tampoco… en realidad Naruto y ella se encargaban de rellenar los silencios, mientras que el cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar de sentirse un niño de nuevo, junto con ellos.

Y ahora… camino de regreso. Solo quería verla, tratar de entablar una conversación con ella, la observo mucho tiempo en silencio, sin que ella lo notara y aprendió mucho sobre ella…

Soñó tantas veces con ella, su rostro en todas sus facetas… y aunque el mismo aun no quería creerlo…

_**"soy tan idiota que termine enamorándome de su recuerdo…"**_

Sin darse cuenta ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreir y con mas ansias por verla, apresuro el paso.

* * *

**Kakashi-sensei.- **dijo el rubio mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos.-** ¿Qué haremos ahora?** El aludido peli plateado solo tenía la mirada dura, observaba un punto fijo en la puerta, esperando que entrara pronto Shizune con los archivos que le habían pedido apenas llegaron a la torre Hokage.

**Debe haber una manera de saber a dónde se fueron, esa mocosa… **y el rubio cayo en cuenta que su cerebro había omitido un detalle.- **su apellido era.- **y se puso pálido, de nuevo. Miro a su maestro quien solo asintió con la cabeza… entonces no había escuchado mal.

**Uchiha…**

Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera impresión que aquella niña le dio, fueron los espeluznantes ojos de su amigo reflejados en ella. Era su versión femenina de cuando tenían 12 años. Se supone que él era el último con ese apellido, como era posible… empezó a contar hacia atrás "_que estúpido, imposible que sea hija del temer…" _suspiro rendido.

**Sasuke debe saber algo, enviare un equipo de búsqueda por el.-** Kakashi pensó lo mismo que el rubio, pero no era posible, primero porque los cálculos no concordaban y segundo por la actitud del moreno con el mundo. Nadie podía negar que era popular con las chicas, pero… él lo conocía suficiente para saber que la única mujer con la que el caería rendido era con _ella__**.**_

**No será necesario**

Ambos, maestro y alumno palidecieron al escuchar la voz del hombre frente a ellos...

**Teme…**

**Dobe.**

¿Qué pasaba?, por lo menos esperaba gritos de euforia por su regreso… algo no debía estar bien. **¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto?**

Al escuchar su nombre, no puedo evitarlo y tembló. Busco con la mirada a la Figuera de autoridad, pero el sexto Hokage ya no estaba en el cuarto. _"cobarde"_

**Creo que no te agradara lo que diré…- ** comenzó armándose de valor.

* * *

Estoy feliz! aprendi a editar los capitulos!

mis disculpas por no poder subir el capitulo antes. Pero desgraciadamente perdi los capitulos que tenia adelantados... (lo siento)

asi que he estado acordandome bien para volver a reescribirlos.

me gustan muchos sus review y los leo todos.

en el proximo capitulo les agradecere como se debe c:

muchas gracias!

**PISTA: EN EL CAPITULO 6 LA INTRODUCCION LEANLA MUY BIEN.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Corazonadas

**Capitulo 6  
"corazonadas"**

Allí estaba frente a el, bajando las escaleras haciendo muecas batallando consigo misma. Era la misma Sakura que el recordaba haber visto cuando volvió a hace ya tantos años de su viaje…

La añoranza y el recuerdo, ocasionaron que su cuerpo se moviera solo, incapaz de oponer resistencia, se dejo llevar. Aun la culpa seguía rondando su cabeza, criticándose minuto a minuto todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

"**perdóname".- **susurro, sin poder evitarlo.- **" por favor… perdóname".**

Lo que quedaba de raciocinio en el, le decía que no valía la pena decírselo a "esa" Sakura frente a el, que ella no era "su" Sakura, pero quería que ella supiera, que en verdad estaba arrepentido de no haberla disfrutado mas, disfrutar de la calidez de su hogar, ver juntos crecer a su hija y sentirse orgullosos de cada uno de sus logros.

_Juntos.- _la acerco mas contra su cuerpo y ella se tenso al instante. Su boca exigía la de ella… pero cuando trato de besarla vio en sus ojos Jade la enorme confusión que sus acciones estaban provocando.

Se alejo de su rostro aun sin soltar el abrazo por completo.

* * *

La joven estaba sorprendida. Pero… no tenia que confundirse, después de todo puede que en los próximos años ella y el pelinegro crearan algún tipo de amistad. Eso claro, explicaría un poco mas las cosas.

Oh, por Kami. ¿Por qué la atrae mas hacia el?

_Demasiado cerca. _

Tanto que puede sentir su olor a almizcle y lavanda, tan masculino, tan … un momento, su rostro esta muy muy cerca. ella aguanta la respiración súbitamente y el nota esta reacción y se aleja para su desgracia _solo un poco._

**Lo siento.- **atónita puede ver como el Sasuke de esos años endulza su rostro y forma una pequeña sonrisa. No tiene tantas diferencias del _Sasuke – kun_ que despidió en las afueras de la villa, solo que es un poco mas alto, su rostro esta endurecido por la edad pero es _amable_, tal vez el cabello sea lo único verdaderamente diferente en el.

**Me cuesta aceptar que no eres **_**mi Sakura…-**_ ¿Cómo dijo?

**¿M- Mi Sakura?- **estaba confundida y ahora con esto peor. ¿Suya?, como era eso posible. Por lo que dedujo El, estaba casado con una hija y ahora salía con "mi Sakura".- **no estoy entendiendo Sasuke –kun…**

un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando escucho su nombre salir de su boca. "Sasuke - Kun". No lo llamaba así desde hace tanto tiempo, casi como si... no se conocieran. alarmado solo pudo preguntar- ¿**Hinata no hablo contigo?.- **cerro los ojos y su voz se escucho pesada y plana.

**¿Sobre que tenia que hablarme?.- **

_Se molesto._

O esa fue su impresión, ya que tan pronto como llego la soltó y comenzó a avanzar escaleras abajo con una rapidez increíble.

_Tal vez, el y yo…_

No.

No no no no.

**No…-** Recuerda Sakura que estas aquí para otra cosa…

Regreso entonces a la habitación para comenzar a avanzar un poco en el antídoto del veneno. Necesitaba dejar de pensar y todo se volvería mas sencillo.

Sip, pronto estaría en casa…

_¿Y por qué no estaba feliz…?_

* * *

Hace mas de una hora que estaban discutiendo, la tensión en el despacho del Hokage.

La señora Hinata Uzumaki observaba en silencio el duelo de titanes frente a ella. Hace 2 horas Sakura se habia cruzado con Sasuke en las escaleras. Cuando volvio a ver al pelinegro tuvieron una discusion acerca de que tanta informacion podian entregar a la Sakura que estaba con ellos. El resultado ahora estaba frente a ella, esperando lo mejor acudio a la unica persona que podia razonar con el azabache en ese estado.

**Kakashi… por que?.- **siseo mordazmente el moreno.

**No sabemos que podriamos provocar si le decimos…-** pero no lo dejo terminar, estaba decidido a contarle a la pelirosa la vida que tendrian juntos, lo momentos que vivieron… queria hablar con ella y que ella le recordara lo que ya no volveria a recuperar.

**Es, mi, esposa.- **utilizo su ultimo recurso. ¿Cómo no podian entenderlo?

**Ella no lo es.- **Hinata levanto la voz por primera vez desde que llegaron.- **ella no es tu esposa Sasuke – san.- **dijo mirandolo con intensidad extraña en ella.- **Yo misma vi como sufrio Sakura antes de que regresaras. Esperando por ti desde que amanecia hasta el anochecer, dia tras dia. Y en este momento eres el menos indicado para decidir por ella. **

Sasuke, sorprendido y en parte avergonzado por la inmensa verdad dicha por Hinata, bajo su mirada, observando el vacio del lugar.- **Se que no puedo cambiar la historia, solo quiero sentirla conmigo una vez mas…**

Kakashi no pudo evitar Entristecerse del hombre frente a el. Su alumno se hasbia convertido en uno de los heroes de la 4ta guerra ninja. Alguien imponente y con una fuerza brutal, quien diria que lo veria destruido nuevamente… Perder a Sakura para el era morir. Pero la vida de un ninja era una vida de constantes perdidas y cambios.**\- Sasuke.- **hablo de la manera mas paternal que pudo, tocando su hombro.- ** deja que Sakura se vaya, continua tu camino de la mano de tu hija. No eres el unico que perdio, Sarada perdio a su madre.**

"click"

Oh. En verdad eres horrible Uchiha.

"_Nunca te dejare solo Sasuke – kun"_

"_Los amo"_

La ultima lagrima se escapo de su ojo izquierdo. Sakura no estaria al abrir la puerta, no felicitaria a Sarada por sus calificaciones, no lo regañaria por sus descuidos, nunca mas la oiria decir…

"_Te amo"_

No, su esposa era fuerte. Aunque todo estaba en su contra, no podia mentirse, el la sentia viva.

"_no me abandones" .- _abrio de subito sus ojos, ahora se estaba volviendo loco. Observo por la ventana direccion al oeste, su cuerpo decia corre. No pudo explicarlo, prefirio no hacer nada de momento. Kakashi y Hinata lo observaban fijamente .-** No le dire nada, tranquilos.**

Al parecer los habia convencido.

" _No te dejare de nuevo"_

* * *

Sarada estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, observaba como el cuerpo juvenil de la que seria su madre se movia de un lado a otro, mezclando y anotando cada paso en su libreta.

_La espalda de su madre…_

Desde pequeña, recuerda que se quedaba hasta tarde viendo como trabajaba, como ella aprendia y su madre le enseñaba con tanta pasion y dulsura… ella esperaba encontrar algo que la llenara como la medicina lo hacia con Sakura. Era extraño ver el simbolo Haruno en su espalda y no el Uchiha como estaba acostumbrada.

la habia mandado a llamar y preferia hacerse notar antes que la descubriera espiandola.

"**Toc – Toc" **

ensimismada en su labor, no habia notado a la pequeña morena esperando en el marco de la puerta. _"la misma mirada de su padre".- _penso. Habia algo mas en ella que la hacia querer acercarse a la pequeña y llegar a ser amigas talvez.

**Sarada – Chan, necesito que me hagas un favor**.- las cejas de la pelinegra se alzaron con interes.- **Necesito que me traigas una cesta llena de flores de Kurou, es una planta que solo tiene hojas pero…**

**Pero solo las de un todo diferente son los petalos.-** La pelirosa sonrio instantaneamente, en verdad era muy lista.

Sarada levanto la cabeza al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre ella. Se sonrojo al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, "su madre" sonreia divertida.- **mi madre me enseño…- **susurro sin pensarlo…

Sakura reconoce ese semblante de tristeza y sin poder evitarlo acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.- **Me ubiera gustado conocer a tu madre.-** dijo de pronto.-** si la amabas tanto, debio ser una gran mujer.**

"_Mamá", _por un segundo, solo por un segundo vio el amor en los ojos de Sakura como si fueran los mismos ojos de su madre. En rigor, lo eran… pero no. Observo como se movia a la mesa que tenia mas cercana y tomaba una cesta de tamaño medio para acercarsela.

**Entonces cuento contigo verdad?.- **tomando rapidamente la cesta en sus manos, la niña sale de la habitacion.

Sakura ubiera jurado que escucho un "Hmp" cuando salio del cuarto.

.. .. .

Muchas gracias por leer!

estuve unos dias fuera de la ciudad y no habia podido actualizar. lo siento mucho, pero actualizare seguido esta semana c:

cualquier comentario duda o consulta en Review.

PD: estoy tomando seriamente darle un giro a la historia, debido a sus peticiones por saber el paradero de Sakura Uchiha o que realmente paso con ella... les dare la opcion de que me digan mas o menos que les gustaria.

viva o muerta :/

muchas gracias!


	7. Capitulo 7 Noticias

Capítulo 7  
**"Noticias"**

Lejos de konoha y ajeno a todo lo que está pasando, Sai volvía del país de la roca y para su desgracia después de buscar sin descanso no habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la "_Feíta"._ Pensaba en su esposa, ¿Qué le diría a Ino cuando volviera con tan malas noticias?...

A lo lejos pudo divisar un pequeño claro, después de todo necesitaba agua y allí podría detenerse a pensar un momento y ordenar sus ideas. A casi 4 metros de llegar pudo apreciar a la distancia a un hombre encapuchado, oculto su presencia de inmediato y con sigilo trato de verlo mejor.

"_una máscara de serpiente". _Según los informes que había recibido esta era una característica de los perpetradores del ataque. Sin perder lo de vista observo como se detenía frente a una gran roca inclinando la cabeza "Saludándola". Pero, no fue este hecho el que más llamo su atención, si no que fue el hombre que salió de aquella roca, encorvado, cabello plateado quizá por la edad…

Agudizo el oído para escuchar mejor.

**¿Sacerdote ahora que tenemos que hacer?- ** dijo el encapuchado, movió el brazo a medias, parecía herido.

La figura humanizada de roca medito su respuesta y levantando la vista dijo en tono solemne -**Debido a los contratiempos que afectaron nuestros planes, he decidido utilizar a la "**_**avecilla"- **__al parecer esto no le agradó mucho al hombre de la máscara, no lo tomo en cuenta y prosiguió.- _**Necesito que preparen todo. En 3 días terminaremos con esto.**

Continuaba sin convencerse.-**Como usted diga sacerdote.-** se inclinó en forma de despedida mientras la roca volvía a su estado original. Se giró para seguir su camino mientras Sai ya se encontraba sobre una de sus bestias de pintura a toda velocidad de vuelta a Konoha.

Su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a atar cabos sueltos y una sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

"_Ino estará feliz"_

_-.-.-.—_

Mientras en el país del fuego, específicamente en el hospital de Konoha piso 5. Una rubia empinaba su botella de Sake contra su boca, arrugo el ceño cuando sintió arder su garganta y dejo que más lágrimas amargas delinearan su rostro.

"**toc- toc"**

Nada

"**toc- toc – toc"**

No, definitivamente no podía levantarse.

**Tsunade – sama, por favor…- **Shizune de nuevo tras la puerta – **Salga de allí, entiendo su dolor pero no puede encerrarse de por vida.- **su voz rota y llena de tristeza suplicaban por ella una vez más, ya habían pasado horas, días, semanas encerrada.

**Esto no traerá a Sakura de vuelta.- **utilizo como último recurso y la Sannin sabía que tenía razón. Si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ya lo habría superado… y no estaría en el piso de la oficina de la mujer que fue su alumna y sucesora, arrugando y mojando un papel con sus lágrimas.

Se negaba a creer que la vida fuera tan terrible…

Pero el examen en sus manos le indicaba todo lo contrario mientras leía y leía las últimas líneas.

"**Uchiha Sakura**

**Prueba**: HCG – SUB – BETA EN SANGRE (Prueba de embarazo)  
Resultado: Positivo  
**Tiempo estimado:** 6 semanas de gestación."

"_Kami –sama si me escuchas… te odio". Tomando hasta la ultima gota de liquido de la botella, miro al cielo con desafió. _

_-.- .—_

**_Muchachos mañana se nos viene actualización del capítulo 8._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer c: _**

**_ELI GRACIAS POR AVISARME QUE ME HABIA EQUIVOCADO XD AUN NO CONOSCO BIEN LA PAGINA ASI Q TENGANME PACIENCIA POR FAVOR._**

**_GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE._**


	8. Capitulo 8 Recuerdos

Sasuke ya se había ido junto con Hinata, a la que había dejado encargada de vigilar su comportamiento. Necesitaba ordenar tantas cosas de la aldea. Suspiro sin pensarlo, su tiempo como Hokage ya había terminado y sinceramente a estas alturas era como volver a empezar, ya había perdido la costumbre de tramitar, archivar, ordenar y dictaminar lo que la aldea necesitaba. Al principio se sorprendio cuando no encontro tanto trabajo pendiente.

_Que buen trabajo estaba haciendo…_

"**toc- toc" **la puerta se entre abrió, asomando a una figura ya conocida.

**Rokudaime Hokage – sama me mando llamar…- **la voz femenina gastada y las ojeras que acompañaban la visión del peliplateado solo le **reafirmo** que este había sido un tiempo difícil para todos.

**Shizune no es necesario tanta formalidad, levántate y necesito que tomes asiento.- **indicándole el mujillo sofá frente a el. Pensativa acepto la oferta esperando malas noticias.

"_Ese protocolo, siempre se usa cuando la noticia es muy chocante o cuando definitivamente es muy mala"_

**Kakashi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- **cortando de inmediato los rodeos.

Con un suspiro continuo **– Debido a que los últimos esfuerzos de Tsunade- sama para contrarrestar el veneno usado con Naruto fueron en vano, la nueva generación pidió una ayuda un tanto "especial". Por lo que necesito que vuelva a trabajar como apoyo para desarrollar la cura.**

Ella estaba perpleja. Después de perder a Sakura hasta su maestra se había rendido por las pocas posibilidades de salvar al rubio. ¿Sería de suna?

**¿Quién es esta persona? - **Kakashi se estaba tomando su tiempo para explicar la identidad de la persona en cuestión. "_eso no es bueno y mi humor no es el mejor"._

El, volvió a suspirar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

Hinata observaba trabajar a Sakura como mezclaba y mezclaba las hierbas que tenia en la mesa, anotaba y despues volvia a lo que estaba haciendo. trato de acomodarle en el cuarto de huespedes un "mini laboratorio" para que pudiera trabajar tranquila, ya que dadas las circunstancias Sakura no podia mostrarse en publico. A pesar de la situacion en la que se encontraba la pelirosa no habia dudado en ayudarlos... de una manera u otra, haría de su estancia en su casa lo mas llevadera posible.

Con decision entro a la habitacion - **Estas comoda?**

**Hinata!- **dijo con sorpresa- ** Claro, tengo todo lo necesario y no creo que me tome mucho tiempo poder contrarestar el veneno.**

**Me alivia mucho oírte decir eso. - **

**Como esta Sarada – chan?- **solto derrepente, sorprendiendola. ¿Podria ser que descubriera la verdad?, lo mejor seria cambiar el tema de Sarada para despues. - **Abajo con Boruto, Himawari mi hija menor- **dijo en caso que no recordara.- **vuelve hoy.- **Sakura noto como los ojos de su amiga se apagaron.

**Ella no sabe lo que sucedió ¿verdad? – **la única respuesta que recibió fue una leve negación con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus labios.

**Ella ama tanto a su padre.- **volvió a casi sonreir – **te encantaría verlos, son tan unidos…**

"_¿Sabes por qué eres mi princesa?"  
"dime dime dime"_

_La toma en brazos y la deposita en su cama le da un tierno y largo beso en la frente-_

"_Por qué tú y tu hermano son la prueba de que tu madre me ama"_

"_Entonces ¿Oni-chan es tu príncipe?"_

"_ajajaja- le sonríe- algo asi, pero tu eres mas bonita – le pellisca su mejilla y rie"_

"_Otousaaaaan, que malo eres"_

Ninguno noto la presencia de Hinata esa noche, pero ella no la olvidaría nunca. De pronto unas manos suaves la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteo entonces a ver a Sakura frente a ella con una calida sonrisa, la pelirosa entonces apretó mas aun su agarre.

**Te has transformado en una gran mujer Hinata.**

**Gracias, Sakura.- **ambas se abrazaron.- **tienes que comer algo, bajemos y preparamos algo rápido.- **y antes de responderle ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras asi que la siguió.

Se lamentaba mucho no tener un futuro como el de Hinata, ella había logrado formar su familia con el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada, tenían hijos felices y un camino prometedor. Naruto al fin tenia la familia que injustamente el destino le arrebato, tenia el calor y el amor de un hogar y ahora su vida dependía de su progreso, ella sabia como medic-nin que era que el tiempo es crucial. Pero su amigo era fuerte, era el Hokage, siempre arriesgándolo todo por otros, pero esta vez fue por salvar a la hija de su mejor amigo.

"_La pequeña que fue a buscarte es hija de Sasuke – san"_

La Hija de Sasuke. Sintió entonces un pequeño dolor en el pecho.  
_"maldito corazón, ¿nunca dejaste de amarlo verdad?"  
_La Sakura de ese tiempo dio su vida por la hija del hombre que amaba. El había sufrido una vida tan injusta y pasado por tanto dolor que perder a su hija hubiera sido el colmo.

"_mi mamá me enseño"  
_

Cierto. Sarada había perdido a su madre y tratando de hacer memoria por si llegaba a reconocer algún rasgo en ella con alguna de las mujeres de la aldea.

"_nada"_

Ella solo veía rasgos Uchiha en la pequeña.

"_Tal vez la había conocido en su viaje"_

Bueno, no importaba realmente como la llego a conocer. Él fue feliz y aunque ella no fue la que seco sus lágrimas y compartía su almohada por las noches. Su corazón se llenó de real felicidad, cuando en su mente lo vio…

"Feliz".

-.-.-.-.-.—

Frente a la tumba Uchiha, el hijo menor de la familia principal había llevado flores a sus padres y hermano. El sepulcro solo lo cubría una pequeña capa de polvo, su esposa acudía con frecuencia y se encargaba de la mantención del lugar. En muchas maneras Sakura había llegado a su vida a simplificarla… pero llego a su vida a llenarla… a ocupar el lugar que siempre le pertenecio a ella.

Se levanto entonces, y miro por ultima vez la tumba de su familia.

"**La próxima vez, vendremos juntos"**

La buscaría y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, porque el lugar de ella estaba a su lado, junto a el, junto a la hija de ambos. Dio una reverencia como señal de despedida y se giro, decidido. Pero antes de partir, tenia una ultima parada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

La ojiperla había bajado junto con Sakura a comer algo, ya en la cocina poco a poco se acerco un avergonzado Boruto y una seria Sarada. La sonrisa deslumbrante de la pelirosa los obligo a sentarse junto a ellas. De la nada el ambiente de tristeza cambio a uno tranquilo, hasta alegre. Sakura les contaba con regocijo las aventuras del antiguo equipo 7, detalles en la historia de sus padres que ellos desconocían captando por completo su atención.

Sarada observaba a la mujer frente a ella alegre, jovial y parecía que su sonrisa fuera permanente. El detalle estaba en sus ojos, leves signos de tristeza cada vez que hablaba de su padre en algún momento de la historia. Pero aun asi, su sonrisa era sincera…

"_mamá, siempre lo amaste ¿no es cierto?"_

Y sin darse cuenta también sonrió con la misma calidez que su joven madre.

Ajeno a todo esto, Sasuke observaba la escena desde el jardín. La residencia Uzumaki contaba con un gran patio trasero en el que generalmente los niños jugaban, y para acceder a este se hacia o por la sala de estar o la cocina por puertas corredisas de vidrio.

Su hija reia, y se notaba que disfrutaba de la conversación. Sakura también. Las dos juntas como cuando el llegaba de improviso de algún viaje largo…

"Bienvenido Querido" – toco su mejilla en busca de algún rastro del beso que en sus recuerdos ella le dio.

"¿Padre a donde fuiste esta vez?"- su hija sonreía y tiraba de el hacia dentro de su casa con la misma sonrisa de su esposa.

Se sentía culpable por arruinarles el momento, pero tenia que dejar en claro algunas cosas… asi que comenzó a caminar.

"**Toc – Toc"**

los cuatro dirigieron su mirada hacia el gran ventanal que comenzó a abrirse para dejar entrar a Sasuke el cual le dirigio una larga mirada a la pelirosa. Sonrojada desvio la mirada, tal vez recordó su encuentro en las escaleras.

Sintió una fuerte mirada, se giro para ver como Hinata lo reprendia aun sin decir nada.

**Tranquila, no dire nada. Solo quiero hablar con mi hija.- **dijo saliendo de nuevo hacia el jardín.

Sarada lo siguió sin decir nada. Aun tenia en mente que su padre le tenia cierto rencor por ocasionar que su madre muriera, asi que cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se volteo solo un poco para observar a su "madre" que la miraba dándole valor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco alejados de la residencia se agacho a la altura de su pequeña, noto que evitaba mirarlo.

**Fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste Sarada.- **sin reprenderla, cerro lo ojos. Sus palabras fueron dirigidas como preocupación.

**Lo siento padre – **aunque admitia que fue arriesgado lo que hizo, tenia que reconocer que era totalmente admirable, toco su cabeza y acaricio sus negros cabellos y la acerco a el para abrazarla. Manteniéndola junto a el. Quería que sintiera que me tenia para apoyarla, que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Sentio su camisa mojada y se dio cuenta que la pequeña lloraba entre sus brazos, entonces la alejo un poco para poder mirarla.

**Oh no, ¿qué sucede?- **la tomo de la barbilla y pudo ver el dolor en cada lagrima que derramaba.

**¿Ya no me odias? – **le pregunto. Quedando estupefacto.

**¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- **no entendía a que se refería con eso.

**Fue por mi culpa que mamá… mam- **rompió a llorar, llena de arrepentimiento y el sintiéndose cada vez peor por no haberlo notado antes. Su hija se culpaba a si misma por lo ocurrido en aquella cueva. La abrazo con fuerza y la pequeña disminuyo su llanto.

**Hija, tu madre y yo te amamos tanto que no nos importaría dar la vida por ti- **la morena miro a su padre con un pequeño puchero en su boca- **tu madre pensó solo en el amor que sentía por ti y por mi cuando hizo lo que hizo. Somos ninjas y aceptamos a la muerte si es para salvar a los que queremos.**

Hizo una pequeña pausa para poder continuar.- **Sarada necesito que me digas la verdad- **la pequeña solo asintió – ¿**sientes en tu corazón que tu madre ya no está?- **pudo ver como su pregunta sorprendió a la niña, la cual se tomó su tiempo para contestar y giro su cabeza en dirección…

"_oeste"_

"_lo sabía"_

**¿Por qué miras en esa dirección?- **pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Avergonzada le dijo – **Es como si me llamara… **

Ahora ya tenía la certeza de que sus ideas eran ciertas.

**Sarada, necesito que me escuches atentamente...**

**continuara...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

**Me quede dormida y desperté ahora que son las 1.48 am del 5 de marzo.**

**Muchas gracias, la historia tiene muchos seguidores y sus review me dejan muy contenta.**

**Como he subido capítulos cortos esto los recompensara un poco mas.**

**Mañana subiré el capitulo 9 y espero no quedarme dormida.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo.**


	9. Capitulo 9 la verdad

**CAPITULO 9**

"LA VERDAD"

**_Sarada_**

Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Despertó sobresaltada en la habitación de Himawari, sudaba y sus manos temblaban, sentía tan vividos los recuerdos; su madre gritando su nombre, ella misma caminando descalza por las frias piedras de una cueva, todo negro y la voz de su madre

"los amo"

Sentada en la cama giro su rostro a la ventana, siempre observando en dirección oeste, fijándose en los límites de la aldea y tratando de ver aun mas alla. Algo en su interior le decía que corriera y encontrara aquello que la llamaba. Entonces recordó su última conversación con su padre.

_**-¿Por qué miras en esa dirección?**_

_No podía mentirle a su padre, lo miro con un poco de vergüenza, esperaba que no la considerara una loca - Es como si me llamara…_

_Entonces la vio, la típica sonrisa de lado que su padre, llena de seguridad y decisión._

_-**Sarada, necesito que me escuches atentamente...**_

Su padre volvería en dos días, y le había dejado como misión cuidar que nadie descubriera a su Ma… bueno a Sakura mientras estaba en la aldea. Aunque no lo había dicho nada especifico, su padre tenia la misma sospecha que ella, su madre se encontraba en algún lugar en dirección al oeste, confiaba en el. La traería de vuelta y estarían juntos de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa volvió a recostarse.

_"solo es cosa de esperar"_ pensó antes de dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

_**Sakura**_

Estaba calculando los gr de la mezcla que había realizado, aun no conseguía la ecuación para poder deshacer la pared que recubría cada celula de veneno en el cuerpo de Naruto. La mezcla que estaba creando era potente, tanto que podía dejar secuelas graves en un individuo común y corriente, pero como era el rubio de quien se trataba, podía correr algunos riesgos considerando su capacidad de regeneración. Estaba agotada, necesitaba un café… quizás Hinata tenia algo...

Miro el reloj 02:34 am.

A esta hora todos dormían, continuaría en un rato mas, por ahora iría por ese café.

llegando a la cocina se aseguró de hacer el menor ruido posible y comenzó a buscar en las encimeras lo necesario para preparar la tan necesaria bebida.

No, no encontraba nada. Al parecer no había café en su casa y con razones, ahora que lo pensaba Naruto + café no era una perfecta combinación, unas de las pocas veces que le dio un poco no paro de hablar y se convirtió en un huracán lleno de energía.

Rendida ya con eso giro para volver a trabajar y camino a las escaleras. De la nada sintio como su rostro chocaba con algo duro y un olor a almizcle y roble llenaron sus sentidos. Levanto el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con el.

Sus mejillas se calentaban y su color rojo comenzaría a notarse, las palabras para disculparse con el estaban atrapadas en su garganta y solo pudo mantener la mirada con el durante unos minutos. Atrapada en aquellos ojos que reflejaban tanto dolor, tristeza y añoranza… añoranza por ella quizás.. no. El tenia su familia, se había enamorado de una mujer que no era ella, y tenia una hija con alguien mas que no era ella… entonces, porque la miraba de esa manera, por que se acercaba tan peligrosamente a ella, pareciera como si quisiera besarla.

-.-.-.-.-.—

_**Sasuke**_

Se supone que la idea no era verla, solo dejaría en paquete en la cocina, trato de evitarla y no toparse con ella. Pero el destino era cruel y siempre se lo restregaba en la cara. Ahora la tenia frente a el, tan cerca que le llegaba a quemar la posibilidad de tocarla, de besarla como cada vez que llegaba de una misión larga. Su olor a cerezas lo atraían cada vez mas, y sus ojos, oh sus ojos hoy mañana y siempre lo mirarían a el de esa manera… si tan solo ella supiera que el la besara, que recorrerá su cuerpo completo con sus manos… y que la haría suya.

Entonces acerco mas su rostros, ella entrecerró sus ojos y el tomo entre su manos su rostro con tanto amor que Sakura se estremeció ante su contacto.

Al diablo Kakashi y Hinata.

La beso.

Delicadamente como si ella fuera una muñeca que a la menor fuerza fuera a romperse, rosaba su boca esperando que ella respondiera, a los pocos segundos comenzó a hacerlo y el gustoso se permitió acercarla mas a el abrazando su cintura con un brazo y con el otro acariciar su cuello… su piel. Cuando ella entreabrió la boca, el metió su lengua haciendo que el beso comenzara a ser mas pasional.

La había extrañado hasta la locura.

Las piernas de ella temblaron y su agarre se hizo mas firme, apretó su cuerpo al de ella encerrándola de espaldas a la muralla mientras el beso comenzaba a intensificarse mas y el aire amenazaba con dejarlos.

**\- No vuelvas a irte**… susurro apenas en el oído de ella mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello y la abrazaba con fuerza… dejo de besarla y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

**\- Me ire por unos días, cuida de Sarada por favor.-** su pecho se apretó cuando vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.- **Volveré.**\- observo esos ojos jade por última vez. Solo ella despertaba en el esos detalles, y lamentaba tanto que sufrieran por su culpa otra vez, como años atrás. Dio un paso atrás aun sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

**Estare aquí**.- su cantarina voz sonó con pesar en sus oídos. La escena era muy similar a cuando se despedían por las mañanas, cuando el salía a alguna misión larga… se giro para verla nuevamente antes de saltar por la ventana y comenzar su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sakura **_

Se quedo en la misma posición, mirando la ventana por la que Sasuke se había ido. Su mente se negaba a aceptar los recientes acontecimientos… tenia que estar soñando, pero ni siquera sus sueños se sienten tan tan reales… había sentido tanto con ese beso, tanto Anhelo, tanta necesidad por ella… tanto amor.

Sasuke, amarla a ella…

Agito su cabeza con fuerza, no por favor, corazón no te emociones asi. Saca esto de tu mente… ella no llego a ese lugar para eso, ella había llegado para poder salvar a Naruto de una muerte segura y evitar que la aldea pierda a su Hokage… si. Eso es a lo que ella vino.

Tenia que volver al trabajar, aun le faltaba ajustar algunas cosas.

Dio dos pasos y tropezó con un bulto en el suelo, la falta de equilibrio hizo que chocara con un mueble y desparramara algunos libros. Como pudo encendio la luz de la sala y entonces busco al causante de su caída,

_"Un Tarro de café"_

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo esto allí?

_"Sasuke"_

Mecánicamente acerco el envase a ella y lo abrazo.

Tal vez el supiera que ella tenia la mania de tomar café cuando trabajaba… o ¿solo era una coincidencia?. Se fijo entonces en el desorden que había hecho en la sala, libros y albunes familiares abiertos en el suelo y una que otra foto fuera de su lugar. Ordenaria todo rápido para prepararse el café.

Después de un rato ya tenia casi todo como recordaba que estaba, no perfecto pero al menos se veía ordenado, tomo el ultimo álbum familiar y lo acomodo junto a los otros. Uno de entre todos llamo su atención. Tenia la horrible letra del rubio.

Soltó una pequeña risa y decidió sacarlo para poder ver que contenía. El titulo era "Espionaje Secreto".

Su corazón se paro al ver a un joven Sasuke caminando en una foto, en la siguiente se detenía en una banca.

En la otra pagina la secuencia seguía con ella y el sentados en la banca

la siguiente Sasuke tomándola de la mano

otra mas de Sasuke y ella caminando en la noche.

_"la primera cita del teme con Sakura – chan" _

Otra mas con ella y el abrazados en un árbol.

Ella y el

Sasuke y Sakura.

Avanzaba las paginas desesperada, sus manos temblaban, de rodillas en el suelo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

_"la boda del teme y Sakura-chan"_

la misma letra de Naruto. En la foto reconocio varios rostros tras ellos

Sasuke apoyaba su frente en la de ella con un sonrojo muy notorio, y ella. Feliz. Muy feliz.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en la imagen en sus manos, sollozaba mientras todo lo acontecido se volvia a armar en su cabeza como armando un rompecabezas gigante… continuo viendo las fotografías hasta llegar a la ultima…

"_Visitando a la linda Sarada-chan, el teme no sabe sacar fotos"_

Ella otra vez, reconocia la fachada del hospital de Konoha de fondo. Sostenia un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos del cual se reconocia una cabecita con una mata de cabello negro, Naruto y Hinata salían a su lado con un bebe rubio en brazos de la ojiperla _"Boruto"_.  
La imagen estaba inclinada y se asomaba un dedo en la parte superior. Al parecer Sasuke había tomado la fotografía.

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto incontrolable, ríos de lagrimas parecían salir de sus ojos. Su mente seguía sin creer pero todo tenia sentido.

**_"No puedo contarte todo Sakura…"_**

**_"_**_**perdóname"**_

**_"Me cuesta aceptar que no eres_****_mi Sakura…"_**

"**_mi madre me enseño…"_**

Sintió pasos bajar rápido por la escalera.

**\- Sakura ¿estas bien?.- **era Hinata.. la miro a los ojos y observo como la morena analizaba las fotos del suelo y la ultima pagina del álbum que su esposo había hecho. Bajo a su altura y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad… lentamente la abrazo permitiendo que Sakura se apoyara en su regazo para desahogarse.

**\- lo siento mucho, no podía decírtelo. Perdóname…- **siguió llorando, ya segura. De que ella se había muerto rescatando a Sarada, la hija que había tenido con Sasuke. Que él había llegado a amarla y se lo dejo claro cuando se fue.

la verdad era que Ella se había convertido en Sakura Uchiha.

_**continuara**_

lamento la demora, pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo.

me gustaria saber su opinion, asi que dejen un comentario se los agradeceria mucho son muy importantes para mi.

:) gracias por seguir la historia.


	10. Capitulo 10 Rompecabezas

**Capítulo 10**

**Rompecabezas**

El sol ya iluminaba el camino y Konoha se alejaba cada vez más con cada paso que daba, las veces anteriores no había podido reunir información suficiente para justificar su búsqueda, así que comenzaría de nuevo a buscar a ciegas, ya tenía la dirección ahora lo que necesitaba era "rastrear".

No tenía alternativa, lo primero era encontrar a Karin Uzumaki. Naruto la había puesto a cargo del templo familiar y además de recopilar información sobre su extinto clan. Por ahora sus pasos lo llevaban a lo que fue el _país del remolino._

La imagen de Sakura lleno su cabeza, su esposa pensativa, enojada, triste, alegre… todas las facetas de ella que había conocido a lo largo de sus años juntos, pero la mirada que le brindo esa misma noche como despedida le recordó de nuevo el enamoramiento de las primeras citas, cuando por fin se atrevió a invitarla a pasear sin excusas tontas como la revisión de sus heridas después de alguna misión. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar como Naruto los había seguido todo el día con una cámara, ahora que lo recuerda nunca le pidió las fotos… lo más probable es que las perdiera después…

_¿Sasuke Uchiha temerle a la muerte? _ Para nada.

_¿Tomar la mano de Sakura Haruno en una cita? _Oh si mis amigos, eso es el verdadero miedo.

Pero no era a la acción, si no al rechazo. ¿Y si ella no quería tocarlo?, quizás todas las atrocidades que cometió contra ella habían logrado alejarla y eliminar los puros y cálidos sentimientos que le profeso alguna vez… Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar exactamente qué fue lo que paso…

_Nervioso, así estaba, movía el pie solo de la ansiedad. Ella lo estaba esperando en una banca y el simplemente se sentó a su lado, evitaba mirarla mientras ella trataba de buscar alguna conversación o signo de interés en él. Por el rabillo del ojo seguía todos los movimientos de ella, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el pánico se apodero de el cuándo ella desvió la mirada, desesperanzada y aburrida. En menos de 1 segundo se había levantado y tomando la mano de ella comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, aun no la miraba._

"_**¿a- adónde vamos Sasuke- Kun?"**_

_Se giró a verla y vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa esplendida que adornaba su rostro de muñeca… noto que estaba tomado de la mano y su pecho se aceleró. Aclaro su garganta y por primera vez en esa tarde su cerebro hizo conexión. _

"_**Hay unos puestos cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, pensé que podríamos ir a verlos"**_

_Le sonrió de nuevo._

_Con esa misma sonrisa que se mantuvo intacta a pesar de las todas las adversidades que el tiempo les trajo, la misma que lo atraía ahora como un imán. Sin salida y sin escapatoria, relajo sus hombros._

_Ya no había razón para huir de lo inevitable._

_Ella apretó su mano y abrazo su antebrazo… pudo sentir el calor que ella emanaba al contacto de su piel, y no le desagrado para nada. _

"_**entonces vamos"**_

_Tiro de él, como cuando eran genin, solo esta vez no estaba siendo arrastrado por Sakura contra su voluntad, ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que él también quería. _

"_**vamos"**_

_Caminaron juntos, rieron, hablaron de muchas cosas y aunque no cumplió con las expectativas de Kakashi ni de Naruto, para el simplemente fue perfecto. Porque ella lo era._

_Perfecta para él. _

Los años le darían la razón. Y allí se encontraba acelerando el paso en un bosque frondoso y de difícil acceso, todo para recuperarla.

**Sakura, espérame.**

Salto una rama más y a lo lejos pudo observar grandes edificios en forma de espiral, la majestuosidad de uzushiogakure retomaba su forma y con ella su gente. Al cruzar la entrada principal pudo diferenciar unas cuantas tiendas y gente que entraba y salía de ellas, la gran mayoría con el característico cabello rojizo Uzumaki. La destrucción de ese país casi parecía una mentira, y aunque pareciera extraño podía encontrar en la gran mayoría la misma sonrisa, voz y espíritu de Naruto.

Llego a lo que parecía el despacho del Kage, subió e hizo caso omiso a los llamados de atención de la gente que llevaba papeles de acá para allá. Cuando llego a la gran puerta de la oficina principal un guardia alto y fornido lo tomo por la capa.

**¿Quién eres tu extraño? **– ni se inmuto con el agarre, solamente puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un pequeño apretón. Pareció funcionar, ya que lo miro con unos grandes ojos, enfocándose por primera vez en su rostro.- **Uchiha sas…**

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver una figura femenina de largo cabello rojo y anteojos del mismo color.

**Uchiha Sasuke, tiempo sin verte.**

**Buenos días Karin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

Desde el cuarto ambientado como laboratorio, Sakura extendía un pergamino. En el centro de este vertió unas gotas del veneno que le había extraído al rubio, después de mucho mezclar y calcular logro obtener una mezcla que debería ser efectiva como contraveneno.

Por un segundo observo su reflejo en el vidrio del matraz, estaba ojerosa y con los parpados inflamados, las lágrimas derramadas a horas de la madrugada dejaron en su garganta una sensación de escozor.

Las palabras de Hinata en su cabeza aun no la dejaban tranquila.

_Abrazada a ella la pelinegra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de modo maternal y con mucho cuidado…_

_**Lo siento mucho, no podía contártelo… perdóname**_

_Sintió el dolor en sus palabras y también el arrepentimiento. Sasuke finalmente volvió y empezó una nueva vida al lado de ella, su pecho estaba acelerado fuera por el llanto o por la misma falta de aire que este le provocaba, entre lágrimas y sollozos pudo decir…_

_**Yo… pude. ¿Pude hacerlo Fe- Feliz?- **__Jade contra perla, en una batalla con tanto sentimiento que ni siquiera el aire quería entrometerse. Hinata relajo su rostro y una sonrisa triste afloro de su rostro maduro ya con los años._

_**Claro que lo hiciste, claro que si Sakura.- **__rompió en llanto junto a la pelirosa en su regazo. _

_El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco tremendo, creía que Sakura lloraba por la información que le habían ocultado desde que llego, pero estaba equivocada, su voz y sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad y felicidad genuinas._

_**Los planes del destino no siempre son los que esperamos, pero todos nos llevan finalmente a la felicidad. Así como Sasuke – san la encontró contigo yo también espero estar haciendo así de feliz a mi esposo.**_

_Sakura dejo de temblar… _

_Quería volver a su casa, vivir todo lo que el destino le preparo, junto a él. Hacerlo feliz hasta el tiempo que pueda y si tenía que dar su vida por la hija de ambos. Lo haría con la misma determinación con la que Sakura Uchiha lo hizo._

La gota de contraveneno desarrollado por ella aun no deshacía por completo el veneno. Su tiempo de acción era demasiado lento para usarlo, necesitaba un método más rápido y tal vez otra opinión.

Suspiro agotada, desarrollaría otra fórmula en base a lo que ya tenía, necesitaba más rapidez, más potencia en las mezclas.

**Naruto aguanta solo un poco más.**

Rogaba para terminar pronto, para que todo se solucionara pronto. Solo así podía ayudar, Por eso Sarada la había traído. _"su hija"_

Inocentemente sonrió. Tendría una hija… bastante lista y autónoma. Como le gustaría verla crecer y estar con ella, tener charlas de chicas…

Había visto a Sasuke en versión "padre" y al recordarlo junto a la pequeña pelinegra su corazón se llenó de calidez, tenía algo precioso de ella con él, y por el bienestar de ella todo valía la pena.

Tendría que hablar con ella, si la trajo tenía que saber cómo volver, pero por ahora el contraveneno era su prioridad.

**Necesito un poco de Café… ** abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, pero una voz conocida lleno sus oídos sobresaltándola y paralizándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

Momentos antes una mujer rubia caminaba por las calles de la aldea, miraba para todos lados un poco desorientada, pero estaba segura, había sentido su presencia, esa esencia propia y única de su alumna. Caminaba rápido por las calles de la aldea sin parar, sentía dentro de su corazón que se acercaba a algo importante. Llego a la residencia Uzumaki, ese chiquillo había formado una familia, había logrado ser feliz y cumplir sus sueños. Al igual que Sakura.

Se detuvo en la entrada y dudo antes de tocar la puerta. Cuando lo hizo el rostro de Hinata al abrir se notaba ojerosa y agotada.

**¿Hinata, podría pasar un momento por favor?, vengo a ver qué tal sigue Naruto…**\- la pelinegra se tensó al escucharla y miro levemente a su espalda en dirección a las escaleras.- **algo me ocultas.**

La vio sobresaltarse al escuchar sus palabras. Pero la dejo entrar. Avanzo a paso lento y subió las escaleras directo a la habitación del rubio seguida por la dueña de casa de cerca. Le parecía extraño el silencio en la residencia, a pesar de la condición del jefe del hogar los niños Uzumaki y su ahijada rellenaban las habitaciones y ahora, todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y se volvió a verla, esta vez con el rostro endurecido y en pose altiva.

**Está en lo cierto, le oculto algo.- **su entrecejo se frunció instantáneamente, lo sabía. Algo estaba pasando. Antes de poder decir algo la morena continuo.-** esto es demasiado fuerte para usted, necesito que tenga la mente abierta y me escuche por favor.**

Apoyo su peso en una pierna y se cruzó de brazos. Expectante. Hinata suspiro profundamente para comenzar su relato.

En ningún momento pensó en la pelirosa que escuchaba todo en la habitación de al lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Perdonen la demora! Estamos llegando a la parte emocionante de la historia!**

**Me emocione mucho con este capitulo estoy muy ansiosa de escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza para el desarrollo. Lo único malo es que me falta tiempo :c**

**Espero que me dejen comentarios acerca de este capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes que siguen mi historia y espero no decepcionar sus expectativas.**

**Esperen que pronto actualizare. **


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

**"LA PIEZA FALTAN TE"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata guio a la quinta Hokage a la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposo, no tenía ningún plan y esta situación la tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero ella no era cualquier persona, era Hinata Uzumaki, la esposa de séptimo Hokage.

**\- Esto es demasiado fuerte para usted, necesito que tenga la mente abierta y escuche por favor.**

Respiro profundo y suspiro, había sido buena idea enviar a los niños a la casa de su padre para traer a Himawari.

Se arriesgaría, nada podría empeorar después de todo.

**\- Tsunade- sama, la razón que viniera a mi casa a estas horas es por Sakura ¿verdad?**, la rubia estaba cruzada de brazos frente a ella y a la mención de la pelirosa sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, mas no dijo nada y dejo que Hinata continuara su relato. **\- Usted conoce las pocas posibilidades de que Naruto se recupere, ahora que Sakura no está.- **comenzó en dirección a la cama matrimonial, en donde su esposo estaba inconsciente**.- Sé que recuerda ese detalle de nuestra última conversación.- **respiro profundamente antes de continuar- **ninguna de las dos noto a mi hijo y Sarada- chan escuchando ese detalle. No se cómo lo hicieron, pero…**

**\- Me trajeron para ayudar.- **ambas sorprendidas por esa voz, giraron para encontrarse con una Sakura más joven. Los ojos de Tsunade iban de Hinata a esa versión antigua de Sakura, parada en la puerta; ojerosa y con los parpados un tanto inflamados.

Se levantó aun sin poder creer lo que veía. Alargo su mano solo para tocarla, para sentir que era real, que era ella y no una ilusión… ella camino para encontrarla y cuando su mano toco su hombro, dejo caer gruesas lágrimas y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se aflojo un poco. La atrajo hacia ella y el abrazo con fuerza. Su mano derecha acunaba su nuca, la imagen se interpretaba como una madre que había encontrado a su hija perdida…

**\- Sakura…- **hablo tan bajo y con la voz rota, solo para asegurarse que realmente era ella de quien se trataba, su cabeza y su raciocinio aun no daban crédito a todo.

**\- Aquí estoy Shishou – **y también la abrazo, encontrando ambas un poco de consuelo ante la extraña situación.

Hinata las dejo ser, ambas habían sufrido bastante y juntas calmaban toda la tristeza acumulada. Miro a su esposo aun inconsciente, desde la llegada de Sakura había algo que la molestaba, algo dentro de ella avisaba que algo pasaría pronto, algo malo. Pero no estaba segura aun y a romper el momento de las mujeres frente a ella, prefirió guardar silencio, ya llegaría el momento para hablar de eso.

-.-.-.-.—

..-.-.-.-.-.

**\- ¿Así que necesitas mi ayuda?** Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja frente a él. Estaban dentro del gran despacho en donde el símbolo de espiral adornaba gran parte.

**\- Si- **volvió a repetir el, ya la había contado con lujo de detalles la situación, y al parecer había algo que no le permitía aceptar. Karin se levantó de su silla y avanzo donde había varios pergaminos acumulados.

**\- Hace unos meses, llegaron unos forasteros a pedir residencia en la aldea. Cuando los entreviste y note que no tenían ningún tipo de lazo con nuestras raíces dude en dejar que se quedaran. **– El moreno la observo con interés –** se quedaron por unos días, los expulse luego de que intentaran robarnos información, buscaban esto.**

Rápidamente realizo unos sellos y apareció un pergamino.- **esta es toda la información que hemos reunido acerca de la técnica ****Fūinjutsu**** del clan Uzumaki. **

**\- ¿La técnica de sellado?- ** pregunto Sasuke. ¿Cómo es que esto se conecta con lo que él le había dicho?

**\- Exacto, esta técnica es capaz de sellar cualquier cosa. Además mis hombres encontraron informes sobre tu clan.**

Ok. Eso sí lo tomo por sorpresa. Espera. – **Karin estos sujetos llevaban consigo una máscara de serpiente…?**

Aunque la pelirroja quedo asombrada, con cara de terror se acercó a su escritorio y del primer cajón, saco la misma mascara que Sasuke le describió.

**\- Esa mascara, la llevaban puesta esos bandidos que secuestraron a mi hija.**

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¿pero para que necesitaban a Sarada? … y si la necesitaban ¿por qué no habían vuelto por ella?

**\- Te ayudare.- **soltó de repente Karin.- **pero no lo hare por ti.**

**\- Se lo debo a tu esposa… **Claro, mientras el dejo que muriera Sakura la había salvado.

En ese entonces la muerte era algo muy simple para él y pensar que si en verdad su esposa no hubiera curado las graves heridas de Karin, todo el avance de esa aldea no sería más que una ilusión y ahora no tendría como encontrarla si Karin muriera.

Se levantó de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta del gran salón, la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

**\- Saldremos en 2 horas más. **

Tenía que volver a Konoha, encontrar porque antes necesitaban a Sarada y ¿Por qué ahora no?

.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.

Lejos, Tsunade, Sakura y Hinata observaban los avances que la pelirosa tenía acerca del contraveneno…

**\- Necesito que la velocidad de acción sea más rápida, la potencia al parecer no es suficiente pero no tengo los implementos para poder hacerlo.- **exclamo dubitativa la ojiverde.

**\- No es necesario, has avanzado lo suficiente como para probarlo en Naruto.- **aunque lo que su maestra dijo era verdad, tenía que asegurarse de que funcionaria. No había lugar para errores y no permitiría que por su impaciencia surgiera un error mayor o peor aún complicar más la salud de Naruto.

**\- Este veneno esta degradado y ya dentro de su sistema, la extracción no es una opción. La única alternativa es eliminarlo desde dentro, no hay lugar para pruebas ni errores Tsunade – sama. **

**\- Entonces te ayudare, dime que necesitas y lo traeré.**

**\- Gracias!- **exclamo feliz, se giró hacia Hinata y la abrazo susurrando en su oído.- **si todo sale bien, en la tarde tendré el antídoto para Naruto. **

La morena se le aguaron los ojos de felicidad y volteo a ver al rubio, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Pronto, Naruto".

La puerta de la casa se azotó con un fuerte Paf!, y se sintieron pasos acelerados en el primer piso, reafirmando la llegada de los niños.

**\- Mamá! Himawari ya está en casa!- **era su hijo mayor que gritaba desde la entrada.

**\- Oh ya llegaron, disculpen- **se limpió la cara con sus manos, eliminando todo rastro de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir y con su mejor sonrisa bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar al primer piso encontró a los 3 niños sentado en la sala conversando amenamente.

**\- Hija.- **la llamo acercándose

**\- Mama! Te extrañe mucho.- **la abrazo fuertemente y con esa sonrisa que heredó de su padre, le beso la mejilla.

**\- Mi amor, ¿Cómo está el abuelo?**

**\- Bien, pero mama… **

**\- Dime…**

**\- ¿Papa sigue enfermo?.- ** observo a su hijo mayor y a Sarada, ambos movían la cabeza de una lado a otro, "ellos no le habían dicho"… entonces…

**\- ¿El abuelo te lo conto verdad?.**

**\- Si.- **respondió mirando hacia el suelo.**\- me puse muy triste y llore un poco, pero el abuelo me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte como papá… **

Su padre, aun con sus obligaciones se dio el tiempo de explicarle a Himawari la difícil situación. Abrazo de nuevo a su hija y acaricio su cabello. Se levantó y miro a los 3 niños con solemnidad.

**\- Somos ninjas… y ustedes los hijos de los ninjas que pelearon en la gran guerra. Demuestren ese valor y esa fuerza que les hemos heredado. Nunca se rindan.**

Ella la esposa del Hokage nunca permitiría que la nueva generación se sintiera débil e insegura. Había que seguir luchando y esta nueva generación tenía todo para dejar su propia marca en esos nuevos tiempos.

Mientras que en Sarada sus palabras colaron a fondo, recordó a su madre, a su padre en las veces que salían de misión y ella esperaba por su regreso. Las incontables heridas que habían sufrido defendiendo la aldea, a las personas que querían, a ella misma…

Su padre estaba dándolo todo para que su madre volviera a casa junto a ellos, y _"Sakura Haruno" _no paraba de trabajar en la cura para su tío. Quería ayudar pero se sentía tan inútil…

Miro al suelo y entrelazo sus manos apoyándolas en el mentón, pensativa….

_¿Cómo podía ayudarles?_

La reacción de la morena no pasó desapercibida por Boruto. Pero antes que dijera nada, Su madre los llamo a la cocina. Después de almorzar tendría que explicar esa cara de preocupación.

"_hump" _ piso fuerte antes de seguir a las morenas a la cocina.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.

-.-.-.

Sai continuaba su camino de vuelta a la aldea, a este paso llegaría en unas horas.

Saltando de rama en rama, lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las palabras del monje.

_La avecilla_

_Tres días _

Utilizar a la avecilla, sabía que a los secuestradores les interesaba Sarada, pero se frustro su secuestro y se habían quedado sin _sujeto. Entonces ¿Qué papel jugaba la avecilla?_

Tenían 3 días, lo que dejaba 2 días para planear una estrategia.

Pero primero había que entender sus planes.

Se detuvo y con su pergamino en mano se dispuso a realizar su jutsu de tinta para poder ganar tiempo y viajar más rápido. Pero dos figuras llamaron su atención. Se acercó y rápidamente salto para posicionarse frente a ellos.

**\- No pensé en encontrarte por aquí Sai.**

**\- Nunca me habia alegrado tanto por verte, tengo importantes noticias para ti, Sasuke - san.**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTA: la **aldea del remolino se acabo, pero su gente no, es por eso que hay gente uzumaki por todo el mundo ninja repartidos por alli. por esa misma razon Kushina (la madre de naruto) llego a Konoha.

**Gracias por sus review, espero que me puedan decir que tal va la historia.**

**adelanto: **

**en el prox. capitulo aparece sasuke del pasado. c: **

**los quiero! 3**


	12. Capitulo 12 La inminente Verdad

**Capítulo 12**

**"La inminente verdad"**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

El frio se colaba por su espalda, sentía los dedos de los pies entumecidos y la boca seca. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba encerrada en esa celda húmeda y mohosa… ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar, lo poco de chakra que aun poseía estaba totalmente concentrado en "el".

La puerta de metal se abrió lentamente y entonces pudo ver al mismo hombre que todos los días la inyectaba con la misma sustancia desconocida… Sintió el fuerte agarre del sujeto sobre su muñeca, volteándola e inyectando la espesa sustancia directo a sus venas, sabía perfectamente lo que querían lograr. Querían que aquel ser que vivía en su vientre llegara antes a este mundo, y lo peor es que lo estaban consiguiendo…

No podía seguir luchando, solo podía esperar un milagro y velar por que su bebé viviera…

"Sasuke"

"Sarada"

El Miedo la invadió, por no saber de su familia, por aquella creatura que aún no nacía pero sobretodo… por morir allí, sin que nadie llegase a saberlo alguna vez.

**Ven por mí… **

Rogo en un susurro inaudible, ya ni siquiera tenía voz.

-.-.-.-.

-.-.

A unos cuantos kilómetros el pintor informo a Sasuke de las nuevas noticias y ahora el plan era diferente, ya no contaban con más tiempo y el límite era dentro de 2 días más.

Dos días, 48 horas para poder encontrarla con vida, la última oportunidad para recuperarla.

**Aceleremos el Paso.- **Ordenó demandante mientras continuaban saltando de rama en rama.

**De hecho Sasuke- san, podríamos utilizar "mi" método de viaje.**

Entonces Sai comenzó a trazar líneas y soltó a su gran pájaro de tinta. Y aunque el Uchiha no estaba muy convencido, continuaron su viaje a bordo del ave, ganarían tiempo.

Ya en el aire, Karin giro bruscamente su cuerpo para mirar hacia abajo.

**Para esta avesucha!, detente ahora!**

El movimiento se detuvo y ante la mirada de ambos, la pelirroja cerró sus ojos, concentrándose…

"_El chakra de Sakura"_

Podía sentirlo pero estaba cada vez más débil.

**Es como una vela, se extingue con cada segundo que pasa, pero es ella, Sakura está aquí.**

Ambos se miraron confusos, si Sakura estaba aquí, ¿dónde seria?, solo se veían árboles y pequeños valles pero no había nada sospechoso. Ningún indicio… nada…

**¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra?- **pregunto Sai

**No es que tan lejos, si no que tan profundo- **acomodo sus gafas para seguir.- **Sakura está justo bajo nosotros, aproximadamente a unos 25 kilómetros bajo tierra.**

/

/

Un hiperactivo rubio caminaba de aquí para allá sin perder de vista los sellos que Sasuke trazaba en el suelo y paredes de la casa de Sakura.

**Temeeee! ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara? .- **

…**.- **

El muchacho seguía sumido en su tarea, muy muy concentrado. Tanto, que todo el ruido de Naruto era bloqueado por su mente para mantener su concentración al máximo.

**Oe, te estoy hablando Sasuke.-**

Ya estaba alterado, Sasuke lo había llamado para ayudar, pero desde que llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Antes cuando le dijeron al moreno de las ultimas noticias, este salió disparado por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad al antiguo barrio Uchiha. Le costó seguir su rastro pero cuando lo encontró ya estaba sentado en el suelo sacando y sacando más pergaminos desde más y más muebles. Estaba lleno de un montón de documentos, hasta que tomo en sus manos uno de ellos y volvió a salir camino al departamento de Sakura.

Y ahora, allí estaban, el continuaba escribiendo en el techo, suelo, muros…

"_a Sakura- chan no le gustara esto"_

**Naruto**

**¿eh?, Ya terminaste? **

El heredero Uchiha le acerco un último pergamino, el cual recibió con intriga.

**Casi, te llame para que me ayudes con algo…-**la voz de su compañero estaba rasposa y un poco seca. Habían pasado horas y él ni siquiera había tomado agua_. _

**Soy todo oído**

**Escucha… eres mi plan de contingencia.**

La mirada dura de Sasuke no lo dejo dudar, pero aun así, esa mirada en los ojos bicolores de su compañero/ amigo/ hermano, no le dieron buena espina.

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Karin, estas segura de lo que dices?- **pregunto el azabache.

**Sasuke, deberías saber que nunca me he equivocado… menos lo hare en esta situación.- **

La pelirroja lo miro severa, sus manos temblaban y él pudo notarlo. Sus manos también temblaban, el miedo poco a poco subió hasta su garganta y sentía como el aire comenzaba a escasear. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con Sai. Lo sujeto fuertemente y con una seguridad inusual desvió su rostro al camino, hacia Konoha.

**No tenemos tiempo, la traeremos a casa.- **le dijo, y extrañamente esas palabras lo tranquilizaron.

El resto del viaje continuo en silencio, Sai concentraba más y más chakra, aumentando la velocidad de su bestia de tinta.

Ya casi llegaban a la aldea.

No podría entrar en detalles con Ino, la rubia lo más probable querría acompañarlo y la situación era demasiado peligrosa como para permitírselo. Se lamentaba por su hijo Inojin, debía estar aguantando la angustia y cambios de humor de su madre en su ausencia.

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-..-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bip … … … bip … … .. Bip… bip… bip…bip_

El monitor a cargo de los signos vitales del séptimo Hokage comenzaba a alterarse

Comenzaba a recordar.

_Sarada- chan, la habían secuestrado y él tenía que traerla de vuelta. Se lo prometió a sus compañeros, eran familia maldición!. _

_Como había dejado que esto pasara…?_

Hablaría con shikamaru, reforzaría los tratados y las fronteras, se reuniría nuevamente con los kages si es necesario. Pero esto no volvería a suceder.

El pelearía por la seguridad de su "sobrina"

"_**¿pero que estoy diciendo?"**_

_El peleo por recuperarla, sirvió de distracción ante ese escuálido ninja para que el teme y Sakura- chan fueran detrás de los captores de Sarada. Se confió demasiado, el ninja invasor no era bueno, pero si tenía talento para las trampas._

Acabo con él en un instante y cuando se disponía a seguir al resto del equipo una aguja envenenada lo hirió.

El gran Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el héroe de la última gran guerra…

Herido por una aguja envenenada…

Todo se volvió borroso, sus clones desaparecían uno a uno, mareados al igual que él. Cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Debió quedarse mucho tiempo allí en el prado.

_¿Lograron encontrar a los captores de la niña?_

_¿Sarada- chan estaría bien?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo estaría en ese estado?_

El papeleo… oh, Shikamaru lo mataría. Y Temari también por darle más trabajo que hacer.

De repente escucho un fastidioso_ bip… bip… bip…bip._

_**Maldito sonido insoportable.**_

Aun se escuchaban las voces en el primer piso cuando un rubio muy molesto y un tanto adormilado desconectaba el monitor de un tirón.

**Maldito aparato- ttebayo. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-..-.-.-.**

En la planta baja, específicamente en la cocina se encontraban todos excepto Hinata, la señora Uzumaki no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Tsunade- sama le había confesado esa mañana…

Cuando llego con el equipo necesario para que la pelirosa pudiera trabajar, se acercó a ella y le pregunto acerca de su estado de salud. Sin muchos rodeos le hablo acerca de ese mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, y a pesar de que las cosas mejoraban esa sensación de peligro no se alejaba de ella.

La rubia no mostro asombro ante las palabras de Hinata, pero si guardo silencio varios minutos como analizando la situación.

**Hinata, acompáñame al jardín por favor-**

Solicito asegurándose de que Sakura no estuviera cerca para escucharlas. Sin dudarlo la siguió por el ventanal hacia el jardín. Dejo que la 5ta se tomara su tiempo para hablar, finalmente después de un largo suspiro, le dijo.

**creo que se, a que se debe tu mal presentimiento…**

**¿Cree que tenga que ver con Sakura?**

**Tiene todo que ver con Sakura… después que desapareció y se detuvo la búsqueda, me encerré en su oficina y encontré este papel…**

La pelinegra acepto la hoja, un poco doblada y arrugada, pero con facilidad se puso leer…

**¿Embarazada?**

**Así es… pero creo que no sería buena idea que Sasuke se enterara… sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Sí, creo que tiene razón…**

Ya habían pasado horas desde esa conversación y ella aún mantenía el examen en el bolsillo de su delantal, volvió a la ventana a buscar respuestas en el cielo…

"_**Neji tú me ayudarías a resolver esto… siempre fuiste muy listo…" **_

Y como si de una iluminación se tratara comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos buscando el dichoso papel.

**Fechas, necesito ver las fechas.**

Cuando al fin logro sacar el papel del bolsillo este resbalo de su mano, pero antes de que pudiera levantarlo otra mano lo hizo por ella.

Subió la mirada temerosa y se encontró con unos familiares ojos ónix.

"_**No no, él no debe ver ese papel…"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Sai y Karin darían aviso a Kakashi, mientras que él se dirigía a la residencia Uzumaki. Ya allí el moreno entro sigiloso por el ventanal que da al jardín familiar, busco de inmediato la cabellera rosa y la encontró recostada tranquilamente en el sofá cercano a la entrada, escucho la voz de su hija en la habitación contigua junto con los otros niños… y a Hinata, asustada buscando en sus bolsillos algo, al parecer era importante…

Con sus habilidades noto como una hoja de papel resbalaba de sus manos y en un acto reflejo lo recogió. Pero, al parecer el no tenía que tomar ese papel… la mirada de la mujer al encontrase con la suya no fue otra si no que de miedo…

"_**¿Que rayos era ese papel?"**_

Con curiosidad se dispuso a abrirlo, pero rápidamente unas manos blanquecinas trataron de arrebatárselo. La esquivo finalmente…

"_**ahora tenía más curiosidad"**_

Miro con reproche a la esposa de su amigo que aun tenía esa cara de angustia… Quizás era algo personal… suspiro, se lo entregaría… después de todo no era de su incumbencia.

Hinata pareció reconocer sus intenciones, por lo que sonrió aliviada…

"_**Todo al parecer está bien"**_

Ninguno de los dos contaba que una esquina del examen se doblara, dejando ver claramente y en letras negras...

**EXAMEN DE…**

**PACIENTE: SAKURA UCHIHA**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Capitulo 13 Mundos Cruzados

**Capítulo 13**

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**

Cuando Sasuke termino por arrancar el papel de las manos de Hinata, tomo distancia asegurándose de que la mujer no pudiese quitárselo. Al desdoblarlo el contenido se acoplo como la pieza faltante del rompecabezas…

Entre las líneas se leía "Examen de GCH cualitativa en sangre", "Sakura Uchiha", "Embarazo uterino 16 semanas, sin alteración".

El papel sucumbió a la presión de su mano, la cual debido a la fuerza ejercida presentaba un suave temblor…

"_Sakura estaba embarazada"_

Estaba viva, eso lo sabía, y sabía la razón por la cual lo estaba. Ese _otro Uchiha _era lo que la mantenía con vida para sus captores, por ese pequeño ser que aun no nacía es que no buscaron a Sarada nuevamente.

Su cabeza haciendo uso de las matemáticas calculaba, "16 semanas", revolvió el papel buscando la fecha en que fue tomado este examen, 3 semanas antes del secuestro de Sarada "19 semanas", hace 3 meses que había perdido a su esposa "30 semanas", casi 8 meses… como un rayo las palabras de Karin "_es como una vela, se extingue con cada segundo que pasa, pero es ella, Sakura está aquí"._

**Sasuke- san… tranquilízate… - **la pelinegra se acercó lentamente al poseedor del Sharingan. Estaba muy alterado y con la ayuda de su Byakugan detecto la alteración en su Chakra… Sabia por su esposo que un Uchiha fuera de control era más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa. Lo escucho susurrar para sí mismo unas palabras ininteligibles antes de tomarla por el brazo fuertemente, asustada Hinata solo escucho…

**Sakura está viva… continua viva…**

Pronto la dueña de los ojos perlas razono de la misma manera que Sasuke, tendría unos 8 meses aproximadamente. La mantendrían con vida para después arrebatarle a su bebe de los brazos.

**Eso- eso significa… que aún hay tiempo…**

**Sí, tengo tiempo… aun puedo salvarla, salvarlos… **la voz incrédula de ambos era la mezcla de miedo, emoción y esperanzas. Aunque el porcentaje de éxito fuera mínimo, existía. La posibilidad de traerla de vuelta existía y la aprovecharían.

**¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?!**

Esa voz los saco de la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban, incrédula la señora Uzumaki giro su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con su esposo, apoyado en el muro, sudoroso y agotado. Sasuke soltó su brazo atónito también por ver Naruto frente a ellos…

**Anata…- **dejo escapar Hinata antes de correr a sus brazos, sollozando con una sonrisa aliviada…- **despertaste… no puedo creerlo…**

Se abrazaron con anhelo, pero aun el rubio no entendía cuál era la situación en la que se encontraban. Había despertado hace pocos minutos, bajo las escales y escucho voces en la cocina; reconoció a sus hijos, a Sakura y a Sarada… por lo que se tranquilizó, pero al llegar a la sala su panorámica le entrego una imagen nada grata, su amigo, su mejor amigo y su esposa en una posición un tanto "extraña y de muy fácil malinterpretación" en su jardín.

**Teme… Creo que tienes que explicarme algunas cosas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ajenos a esta conversación Boruto continuaba relatando las aventuras vividas junto con Sarada, Mitsuki y Konohamaru- sensei. Entre risas sentadas en la mesa Sarada y Sakura compartieron un momento agradable, olvidando la tensión y las preocupaciones. Himawari también reía estruendosamente pero de pronto, dejo de reírse llamando la atención del resto.

**Himawari, que sucede?- **pregunto Sakura preocupada levantándose de la mesa.

**Sentí una presencia y vi una sombra cerca de la ventana, detrás de ti.- **los menores miraron con recelo a la dirección en la que Himawari apunto. La pelirosa para tranquilizarlos se acercó a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

En ese momento el vidrio se rompió, dejando entrar una figura familiar pero diferente.

**¿Que- que haces aquí?** – dijo una sorprendida Sakura, al ver la identidad del intruso. Pero este no respondió. Su rostro oculto bajo la capucha de un "poncho" café, intrigo e inspiro miedo para aquellos que no lo reconocieron.

Cuando este se acercó a Sakura, la morena se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

**Sarada- chan…**

**Aléjate de ella, Ahora.- **las crestas del Sharingan en los ojos de la pequeña giraron con intensidad, sorprendiendo al extraño y generando un pequeño retroceso en el hombre. Pero este fue solo momentáneo, tomo la capucha y la bajo, revelando su identidad…

**Otou-san?- **una aturdida Sarada soltó de repente. Dejando a un mas confundió Sasuke, mas este volvió a centrar su atención en Sakura, pasando a través de la niña como si no existiera.

**Sasuke-kun, tu… eh?!- **el moreno sin tomar en cuenta el reclamo de la joven la subió a sus hombros, como si de un costal se tratara y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. 

**¿¡Espera donde la llevas!?-**

**No te lleves a Sakura- Sama- **dijo el rubio.

Sin saber qué hacer y a pasos que Sasuke desapareciera a través de la puerta el grito de Himawari alerto a los adulto en el Jardín.

Pero, un poco tarde. Ya que cuando llegaron a la escena, el hombre ya había desaparecido llevándose a Sakura con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, créanme que los leo todos y me hace muy feliz que sigan la historia, me demore mucho tiempo en actualizar el capitulo, pero eso fue por que mi computador en donde tenia el borrador del capitulo 13 y 14 simplemente "murió" y con el todo lo que tenia. Por esto, estuve mucho tiempo dandole vueltas a la historia y me decidi por ese capitulo. Mañana sin falta subire la continuacion que ya tengo casi lista.

espero que sean pacientes, por que en verdad creo que les gustara el siguiente capitulo.

algunos me pidieron Lemon, y bueno Lemon les dare ;).

muchas gracias de nuevo por preferir mi historia y seguirla!


	14. Capitulo 14 Como el aire para respirar

Sin saber que hacer y a pasos que Sasuke desapareciera a través de la puerta el grito de Himawari alerto a los adultos en el jardín. Pero, un poco tarde.  
Cuando llegaron a la escena Sakura ya había desaparecido.

Èl sabia que se encontraban en un tiempo diferente, que la aldea como tal tendría sus cambios y no se sorprendio al ver el rostro tallado de Naruto junto al de los otros Hokages, pero no tenia tiempo para eso tenia que encontrarla rápido. Tenia miedo, lo sentía expandirse dentro de su ser.

"_miedo a perderla"  
"miedo a no poder hablar con ella"_

"_no tenerla frente a el"_

"_no escuchar su risa otra vez"_

"_aquellos ojos verdes tal vez no volverían a verlo y toda la amabilidad, ternura. Todo el amor se iría con ellos"._

Colerico y sintiendo los mareos propios de la técnica que había realizado para llegar al lugar trato de concentrarse y buscarla…

Salto de tejado en tejado, corría a toda velocidad viendo en todas las direcciones posibles.  
_"nada"_

Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración cuando… 

"_te encontré"  
_

El alivio, la preocupación y ansiedad por verla impulsaron su pasos hasta caer en una residencia y frente a el, a través de la puerta de vidrio la vio; riendo relajada junto a unos niños…

El mareo otra vez lo hizo tambalear… Y el alivio pronto se convirtió en enojo, en verdad había pensado lo peor y allí estaba, riendo, charlando con esos niños sin que nada pareciera preocuparlos.

"_Tan molesta"_

y el tan preocupado…

El impulso lo hizo acercarse al ventanal atravesarlo y quedar frente a frente a la pelirosa.

"**aléjate de ella, ahora"**  
Una niña… cruzándose entre ellos, la iba a apartar fácilmente hasta que vio las crestas del sharingan en los ojos de la morena, quizá que cosas ahora serian diferentes pero no perdería el tiempo preguntando su origen. Tenia que llevarse a Sakura ahora, así que paso de ella como si no existiera.

"**Sasuke-kun, tu… eh?!"**  
no la dejo terminar, ya la cargaba sobre sus hombros y aunque ella se quejo no pensaba soltarla.

"**¡¿Espera donde la llevas?!**  
nuevamente la niña, ni siquiera hablaría con ella. Estaba agotado y Sakura no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, algo trataba de decirle pero el no pensaba escucharla hasta que estuvieran seguros y pudieran aclaran algunas cosas…

un paso y ya no estaban en la residencia, si no que en un oscuro y húmedo cuarto de piedra…  
_El Templo Uchiha._

En menos de un segundo llegaron a la escena pero Sakura ya había desaparecido. Boruto y Himawari gritaron/ lloraron por la emoción de ver a su padre despierto, se lanzaron hacia el sin piedad alguna y su madre les recordó que el aun estaba delicado de salud por lo que tenían que ser considerados aunque muy en el fondo Hinata deseaba unirse a ese abrazo tanto como ellos, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

"**Sarada, ¿qué sucedió?" **La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos y cuando reacciono comenzó a escupir las palabras ya que su mente aun se encontraba confundida. 

"**Tu viniste, pero no eras tu, es decir, viniste por ma… Sakura-san, te la llevaste. Es decir se la llevo! Tenemos que ir por ella!"**

Se acerco y tomo a su hija de los hombros para tranquilizarla mientras todos esperaban los que el tenia que decir.

"**Esperaremos aquí"**

"**que!?".-** El coro de voces sorprendidas no tardo en llegar.

"**por lo que entiendo se han llevado a Sakura-chan y no haras nada?, es tu esposa idiota!".-** Grito un exaltado Naruto.

"**De hecho ella no es su esposa viejo"**

"**are?" **la confusión adorno el rostro del hokage, no. Su hijo debe estar mal.

"**Boruto tiene razón, esa Sakura no es la Sakura de Sasuke-san"- **Su esposa también!?.

"Pero Hinata, como que Sakura no es Sakura"

"hay mucho que explicar Dobe, pero tengo buenas noticias. Vamos a la sala, te explicare todo lo que paso".

Con la mirada mas seria, Naruto se levanto con cuidado siendo apoyado por sus hijos comenzando a avanzar a la sala a la espera de Sasuke. Dejándolo a el y a Sarada en la cocina.

"**Padre…"**

"**tranquila, EL tarde o temprano hubiera llegado a buscarla"**

Sintio que el aire la abandono por un segundo completo. De pronto sintió como era sostenida firmemente y acunada como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que pronto regañarían… aun seguía confundida… ¿qué era lo ultimo que recordaba? 

"_Sasuke"_

Sus ojos se abrieron chocando directamente con sus ojos negros, y en ese momento el aire volvió a irse. Estaban tan cerca, vio su rostro y no pudo evitar tocarlo… apoyo su mano en la mejilla del hombre frente a ella y contrario a lo que pensó, el no la aparto. Sintió la mano de el sobre la suya manteniéndola en su lugar… su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el cerro los ojos, apretó su mano y escucho un débil _"te encontré"_ salir de su boca.

"**Por Kami, Sasuke-kun volviste".-** la emoción se le atoro en la garganta, sentía que se ahogaría pero allí estaba el, frente a ella. Por fin después de tanto tiempo, tantos días tantas veces que pensó en el. Estaba allí… **"no puedo creerlo, estas aquí".  
**

El moreno abrió sus ojos cuando escucho esto ultimo y en un movimiento rápido se vio rodeado por los brazos de la pelirosa quien se apego a el como si tuviera miedo a caer y el fuera lo único que la mantuviera segura… su pulso se acelero cuando sintió el olor de su cabello y aspiro mas profundo ese aroma que añoraba desde hace tanto tiempo. 

"**Bienvenido, Sasuke-Kun".- **susurro cerca de su oído aun sin separarse de el ni un poco.

Tomando valor el Uchiha rodeo su cintura con su brazo acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por primera vez en su vida…

"**Estoy en casa, Sakura".-**

Estaba tan feliz, oh por kami lo había extrañado tanto, deseaba tanto verlo y estar con el no de esa manera, pero era definitivamente mucho mejor a como ella lo había imaginado, había logrado encontrarla y llegar y… 

"_momento"_

"**¿Pero como fue que llegaste?"**.- pregunto quedando frente a frente a el y sin percatarse lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Y aun tan cerca, el moreno sonrió de lado haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo de alborotara.

"**En el templo Uchiha tenemos un pergamino que permite al invocador viajar entre espacios extracorpóreos, es bastante complicado y utiliza una gran cantidad de chakra poder lograrlo".- **Asique así fue como Sarada pudo hacerlo.

"**lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para encontrarme**".- su risa la saco de sus pensamientos…

**"créeme, iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para encontrarte".-** de repente su semblante cambio a uno de completa seriedad. **"Sakura tengo que decirte…"**

"**Creo que necesitamos regresar".- **dijo separándose velozmente de el, sintiendo de inmediato como la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke se desvanecía… bajo la mirada, no quería escuchar las palabras que el diría, lo mas probable es que serian la respuesta que ella tanto espero, aquella que diría _"gracias pero es mejor seguir como compañeros" _y prefería no escucharla por que le rompería el corazón.

"**Sakura escucha".-** pero la pelirosa fingió no escuchar.

Un momento, ellos tendrán una hija, se casarían. Por lo tanto EL llegaría a amarla como el Sasuke de esa época amaba a esa Sakura. _OH!_, el Sasuke de esa época.

"**Sakura?, estas bien?**.- se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro sacudiéndola un poco.

Se habían besado, ella con el Sasuke de aquella época. Y en ese beso había tanto sentimiento y añoranza que… no pudo evitar mirar la boca del Sasuke frente a ella… todo aquello… quería saber si con ese Sasuke seria así también…  
_acaso Sasuke llegaría a sentir amor por ella?.-_

¿En que momento se había acercado tanto a el?, no sabia como interpretar su rostro… pero sentía la mirada de ella en su boca y subir después a sus ojos como esperando una respuesta…

instintivamente el también miro los labios de la pelirosa y nuevamente su rostro… y si la besaba?, ¿seria muy malo hacerlo antes de confesarle sus sentimientos?. Entonces Ella bajo la mirada reuniendo valor.** "Sasuke-kun… yo…"-**

Cuando levanto el rostro, sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes por la espera Sasuke no pudo mas. Soño con ese momento y con la posibilidad de que ocurriera tantas veces, maldición casi la había perdido.

Necesitaba sentirla, no podía dejar pasar un segundo mas sin experimentar besar a Sakura Haruno.

Y lo hizo, la beso.

Estaban tan cerca y el roce de sus labios primero inseguro pronto se volvió firme, aunque era inexperto en cuanto a la técnica quería dejar de pensar y enfocarse en su dulce boca, en lo suave de sus labios y… 

**Ah…-** un leve suspiro salió de la boca de la chica y eso acabo por consumirlo.

Aprovechando que ella entreabrió su boca metió su lengua y su brazo rodeo su cintura. Terminando por acorralarla entre el muro de piedra y su cuerpo. Suspiros también comenzaron a salir de su boca entre cada beso y caricias que ella ahora le entregaba, acariciaba su cabello, sus manos recorrían sus hombros, su cuello. 

Necesitaba mas, mas de ella, mas de ambos. Al parecer ella tuvo el mismo pensamiento ya que cuando el metió la mano por debajo de su polera alzo ambas piernas enrollándolas en la cintura del muchacho dándole un total acceso a su cuerpo…

Hasta ahora nunca había extrañado su otro brazo, lo necesitaba tanto ahora… quería tocarla, seguir besándola y dejarse envolver por el perfume de su piel. El aire se iba de sus pulmones y cuando se separo un poco para poder respirar se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos que lo siguieron tantas noches, con ese hermoso color jade…

maldición…

Lo amaba…  
La amaba…


End file.
